


The Fallen Royal Scientist

by GateRealmKeeper_Allora



Series: Necro Shift [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Mild Gore, SOME CHAPTERS MAY BE SHORT, Violence Warning, blood warning, just basic warnings, tell me what tags I may need to add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GateRealmKeeper_Allora/pseuds/GateRealmKeeper_Allora
Summary: The Fallen Royal Scientist is a side story that predates the events of Chaintale and is about Aden Beth Gadwyn and his involvement in the events Underground. This story also coincides with another side story, The Fallen Six.
Series: Necro Shift [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883080





	1. Link 1: Patience Lost Its Virtue

Link 1: Patience Lost Its Virtue

It had been years since the end of the Monster-Human War, and things had been looking bleak since then. The survivors, having been sealed under a mountain by seven human magicians, had long since scattered in various areas of the deep cavern. But there had also been years of progress, despite the changing world on the surface. The biggest progress to ever grace the Underground was the building of the Core. Harnessing the geothermal energy further below the ground became something of a miracle and had greatly benefited everyone. It was all thanks to a skeletal monster named Aden Beth Gadwyn. Appointed as the “Royal Scientist” after tensions had settled down among the monsters, Gadwyn, along with his team, had selflessly made life in the Underground at least tolerable for the monsters. Things were looking up, until the news of the deaths of the Diefessel children, Prince Torkette and his adoptive human sibling, Chara, spread and shook the monsters of the Underground to their core. Hope was beginning to wane again, until the King of All Monsters, Kette, declared that any human that falls into the Underground hereafter will perish and their Souls be used to set them free. Not everyone agreed with this. As soon as the wave of renewed hope calmed, the Queen was nowhere to be found. Many years had gone by, and not much has happened.

Until....

_(echoing voices are heard)_

???: …...y....

???: ….a...

_(the voices slowly sound like children's voices)_

???: ….dy....ddy...

???: ….pa.....

???: Daddy!

_(Gadwyn wakes up in a jolt; realizes he had been sleeping with his head on a desk with papers scattered all over it and the floor; he sits fully in his swivel chair and turns to the sources of the two voices)_

Gadwyn may be the Royal Scientist, but he is also a parent. One to two little skeleton monsters who had been poking and prodding at his sleeping form. The smaller of the two has a slightly round head, thin eye sockets, and wearing a long tangerine scarf, thick white jacket with two orange chain decal stripes, black cuffs and pants, and white gloves and boots. The taller of the two had a more round head, large eye sockets with white irises, a wide happy grin, and wearing a deep purple coat with white fur on the hood, cuffs, and hem on the bottom, two white chain decal stripes, a black turtleneck, white pants, and black gloves and sneakers. They had to move back a little when their father had nearly jumped out of his bones.

Gadwyn _(removes his glasses and rubs his eye sockets groggily)_ : What are you boys doing up so early..?

Tall Boy: It's... _(counts on his fingers then holds up two fingers)_ ….two in tha afternoon.

Small Boy: Ada noo!

Gadwyn: Two.... _(adjusts his glasses and sees the clock showing that it was past 2)_ TWO?! AFTERNOON?! _(scrambles to his feet and gathers his papers, folders, and other supplies into his briefcase)_

TB: Papa's bein' silly again.

SB _(giggles into his hands)_ : Silwy!

Gadwyn _(puts on a white hoodless coat over his black turtleneck, then grabs his briefcase; turns to the taller boy):_ Tether, hold onto your brother Catena, okay? We're going to have to teleport to the Lab quickly.

Tether _(takes Catena's hand)_ : Okay!

Catena _(brings his hand up above his head with Tether's hand)_ : Ay!

Gadwyn activated his teleportation powers as a large magic circle appeared under them. Rings of chains pulsed around them a few times before they disappeared. They soon reappeared in front of a tall building with the word “LAB” in large blue letters glowing above the pair of electronic doors. Gadwyn smacked his ID badge on the scanner in a hurry before the doors opened. The first level was just a normal lobby area with an upstairs and downstairs. There were a few other monsters in lab coats similar to Gadwyn's, and some other monsters who looked like visitors. Gadwyn took his sons to a multi-eyed monster who was watching over a few monster children for them to be baby-sat.

Gadwyn: Behave yourselves while I go to work, boys. _(side-eyes Tether)_ And no sneaking off like last time, okay?

Tether _(pouts)_ : Okay..

Catena: Kaaayy!

Gadwyn pressed his teeth on the top of his sons' heads in a sort of a kiss and left them with the caretaker to go to the elevator, entering it before the doors closed on him. He pressed a button that pointed down and felt the elevator descend to the lower levels. Once he reached the lowest level, the double doors opened to reveal several monsters dressed in similar lab coats running to and fro and hanging around different areas. Two just bought snacks from a vending machine by the elevator doors Gadwyn stepped out of, a small group with notebooks and clipboards were discussing a plan in adjusting a few measurements, a few monsters were fixing some wires to several small electric panels that are hung on the wall, and he saw one monster sleeping on one of the beds in the bedroom area. He figured that, like him, the fellow scientist was exhausted. Gadwyn had approached every monster present in the underground laboratory and discussed what he had missed, what the current progress of several separate projects are, and any future plans that are scheduled for discussion and execution. Being the Royal Scientist is a tiresome position, but one Gadwyn takes some pride in. His thirst for knowledge and understanding comes quite in handy when he wishes to apply those aspects to his work. But with him also being a single father to two young children, he often tries to make up for time with them, especially during days when things become the busiest. And busy it will become. After speaking with the last scientist near a giant machine that looked like a blue monster skull with wires and cables for hair connected to the ones hidden under the floors, Gadwyn tightened his grip on his large white briefcase and stares at it.

Gadwyn: The time has come. This will begin our main mission. _(teleports)_

He reappeared in what looked like a giant garden inside of a throne room, a lone silver throne with faded royal purple cushioning and adored with small chains and chain designs embossed in the throne. A smaller shadowed item covered in cloth hid in the far corner behind the throne by the exit. Gadwyn knew that this was the former Queen's throne before it was covered by a large white sheet. He had watched the king himself move her throne there after she left him. The king himself, King Kette Diefessel, was larger compared to the frail-looking skeletal scientist. Kette is a giant white goat monster with a pair of large horns curving back, his ears reaching his chest, short wheat yellow hair and beard, and wine-colored eyes. His clothing is purple, his armor is a dark steel gray, and consisting of a three-tiered pair of shoulder guards with a link of red chains dangling from the top most pad, his breastplate has a lighter gray portion and an even lighter design of the monster kingdom's emblem engraved on it. He had on a set of arm guards with a pair of light gray strips of metal and red chains attached to them, a belt with a red chain attached to it and a set of hip guards similar to the shoulder guards, except the dangling chain is on the bottom most portion. Golden flowers brushed against his leg guards and his purple cape hung low, weighted down by the thick red chains that line the bottom hem of it. He was watering the flowers when he heard the sound of wind pulsating from behind him and saw the flowers bend away from him.

Kette _(low voice; turns to face Gadwyn as he sees him kneeling)_ : Ah, Gadwyn, it is nice to see you.

Gadwyn: Likewise, my liege.

Kette: Still referring to me as such? You do know you can just call me Kette, right? I...have not felt much like a king as of late.

Gadwyn: With all due respect, King Kette, it's better for me to show my utmost respect for you. But that is not why I am here. _(brings his briefcase before him and lays it down; opens the magical lock he set up)_

Kette: Oh? _(walks closer to Gadwyn)_

Gadwyn: I went to the Ruins and explored there for a few days. _(turns the suitcase towards Kette)_ I'm pleased to announce that Project Barrier Break will finally be operational.

It was hard to tell what expression Kette had on his face. Shock? Fear? Worry...? ….Twisted joy...? Whatever it was, it was caused by the contents of the briefcase. The majority of the briefcase was occupied by the small body of a young human boy. His sun-kissed blonde hair was dulled with dirt and blood, his blue eyes blank from lifelessness. His clothes were ripped and had holes along with the scratches, tears, and punctures of his flesh, and the left arm looked like it was fixed from a gruesome injury. The child's body was curled around a large glass orb with a metal cap on opposite ends. Inside the orb was a floating, glowing light blue heart. Both monsters stared at the heart in awe before tearing their eyes from the object.

Kette: This must be a human Soul... How in the Underground were they in the Ruins, Gadwyn? There was no indication of the human arriving down here.

Gadwyn: I spent the last few days rummaging throughout the old city in the Ruins for any leftover materials we could use here when I spotted this Soul hovering near by the body. It must have been waiting for someone to show up and save it, but no one did.

Kette: To see a human so small, I wonder if they were like this as well...

Gadwyn: You mean Chara..?

Kette: Yes. But now...as you said...Project Barrier Break shall commence.

Gadwyn _(_ _bows his head)_ : Thank you, Your Majesty. I will ensure that this project proves successful.

Kette _(nods)_ : I trust you. _(watches Gadwyn teleport out of the room with the suitcase; turns around to pick up his dropped watering can)_ I do wish I made the right decision.... _(resumes watering the flowers)_ ….For everyone's sake...

Back at the laboratory, the overhead speakers came to life as Gadwyn's voice rang out.

Gadwyn: Ladies and gentlemen, this is Royal Scientist Doctor Aden Beth Gadwyn. I am pleased to announce that Project Barrier Break is now officially operational. We shall begin the project immediately.

As the monster scientists cheered at the news, Gadwyn leaned back in his seat, sighing. He stared at the briefcase that stood by his chair and smirked.

Gadwyn: Finally, after so many years.... _(stands up with the briefcase)_ ...We will return the surface soon enough.

The next several weeks were spent studying the human's body and Soul. They learned much about the internal structure of the boy's body and observed the mechanisms of his Soul. At one point, the light blue Soul had tried to fly away before getting caught again. They had to keep a very close eye on the Soul since it had been tricking the monsters in being calm until its chance to escape. It did give them an idea for creating a containment unit for experimenting on the Soul without it flying around, and did so over the course of a year later. It took them some time, but they were able to fully understand the body and Soul.

Gadwyn and five other scientists _(an avian scientist, a feline scientist, a cycloptic scientist, a miniature scientist, and a tentacled scientist)_ are surrounding an operating table with a sown-up body of the blond boy with his inner organs in different bowls and plates on a tray.

Bird Scientist: Based on our findings on the body, we discovered that the human is made of a more physical matter that we monsters lack.

Cat Scientist: It appeared that the subject is of the “male” gender as well.

Gadwyn: I see. I was also surprised that this human had a skeleton inside him. Perhaps my kind had an evolutionary split somewhere and developed flesh?

Cyclops Scientist: Possibly. _(glances over the organs as they wrote notes in their book)_ They also developed these body parts inside them.

Tentacle Scientist _(picks up the heart, the lungs, and the stomach)_ : They must have different uses for them.

Mini Scientist: Ah! I think I remember seeing a book in the garbage zone that mentions what they are! _(rushes off to find it in the bookshelf outside of the room after removing their bloodied items)_

Gadwyn _(walks over to the tentacle scientist, points at the heart)_ : Mind if I look at that?

TS: Sure. _(hands over the heart)_

Gadwyn _(takes it)_ : Thank you. _(studies it)_ ...What a strange item...

MS _(returns with the book)_ : I found it!

For a while, the group were reading throughout the book, which looked to be a medical science one. It had what they needed as they matched the organs with the pictures in it.

CS _(holding the stomach)_ : So, this is where human food ends up. They don't absorb food for magic?

BS: Looks like it. _(rolls a part of the intestines)_ Then the food goes through this.

CS: Gross...

TS _(holding the lungs)_ : So these are...lungs?

MS: They're different than what I've seen in some monsters...

TS: Yeah, but we can actually hold this! And it's what humans need to breathe with!

MS: Wait, then how do they breathe underwater? _(looks at the boy's neck)_ I don't see any gills or holes.

TS: Huh...that's a good question...

Gadwyn _(writes some notes down about the heart)_ : Hmm... This is what pumps fluid called blood throughout a human's body... _(frowns)_ So that's what humans bleed...and yet...

Gadwyn began to have a thought that reminded him of the war years ago. Seeing the humans attacking and the monsters defending themselves. There was a sense of wanting to see more of it. Perhaps out of something that caused him to not trust humans anymore. Gadwyn glanced up from his notes to see his loyal followers, Kalina the cat, Valin the bird, Minki the tentacled beast, and Toroast the miniature monster, continuously chattering over the body and organs before returning his sight to the heart then to the Soul.

Gadwyn: I wonder....

As the scientists were studying the boy's body, elsewhere in Hotland, a pair of monsters, a blue one with three eyes and a green one with one eye, were watching over seven different monitors, each one or few in different areas of the Underground. The duo were chatting over the usual uneventful moments in the days when one of them noticed movement on the Ruins exit camera.

3 Eyed Monster: Hey... What's that?

1 Eyed Monster: What?

On the monitor was a human. One with long brown hair tied into pigtails, and wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, orange bandanna, pink gloves, blue shorts, and black boots. The human was making their way past the hidden camera towards the bridge as the 1-eyed monster pressed a nearby alarm button. This alerted nearby monsters in the snow fields and those monsters were dressed in chain adorned armor. This also alerted the scientists in the underground laboratory, as the place was built as a temporary evacuation point. Gadwyn had been in the middle of instructing the other scientists to gather containment units to place the boy's entrails in them for preservation and future study.

Valin: That alarm...what does that mean?

Minki: What, did you forget the drills? That alarm means a human has come!

As the other scientists were discussing what to do next, Gadwyn didn't say much. He was slowly becoming gleeful at the prospect of seeing this project become successful. And the thought of digging into every aspect of what makes humans tick was being rewarded due to his patience. He'll be able to see how to harness the power of the human Souls.

And then... once the required number of Souls are collected and the monsters go free....

Soon enough...

Gadwyn will join Kette in his revenge.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Link 2: Bravery Loses Strength

Link 2: Bravery Loses Strength

It had been several years since Project Barrier Break had commenced, and since then there was a second human that arrived. This time, it was a young girl. The Royal Guard squad stationed in the snowfields mostly consisted of bipedal dogs. Most were in dark steel gray armor with the Hailantec Emblem on the chestplate and chain decals on the sides, arm guards, and leg guards. Only a few don't have the armor; Darius who wields two swords and the sisters Diane and Liane who each wield a halberd, and it helped in their managing to catch up with the girl. The girl, Brenda, had already dodged and punched her way past many monsters, most she escaped from, but some she had no choice but to kill, dust collecting on her fists. She was almost close to the long bridge before Snowdin before she got blocked by the sisters and caught up to Darius and a few Guards. Brenda decided to try and negotiate with the sisters, but her words were unaccepted.

Brenda: If I can't convince you to stop, then leave me alone!!

Darius: No way! You're a danger to us monsters!

Brenda: Stop chasing me and I won't hurt you! What do you want from me!?

Diane: Your Soul.

Liane: Your human Soul.

Brenda: My Soul? Why my Soul!?

Darius: You don't need to know! Just die and let us have it!

Brenda: No!!

Brenda charged her way past them before receiving a direct hit from Diane's halberd on her left side, leaving a deep wound. Brenda ran across the bridge but slowed down halfway as blood poured out of her onto the wood. She managed to get the other side, but not before her body gave out from the loss. As she fell, she overheard one of the dogs mentioning not to damage her too much and something about scientists, a Soul, and a barrier.

Brenda: H...Hel...Help...m..me.... _(passes out)_

Back at the lab, most of the monsters were watching the events on the monitor present in the lobby.

Female Bird Monster: My goodness, that was close.

Female Lizard Monster: Can you imagine what would have happened if that human came into town?

Male Slime: Luckily, those Guards were there to stop it. It would have been disastrous...

Catena _(playing with letter blocks with Tether)_ : What they talk about, brother?

Tether: Dunno. Somethin' weird.

Catena: When Daddy gonna done?

Tether: Be done? Dunno. _(stacks a block on Catena's block tower; accidentally knocks it over)_ Oops.

Catena _(pouts)_ : You knock over!

Tether: Sorry! Hmm... Hey, les's see what tha grownups are watchin'!

Catena: Yea!

_(Tether and Catena makes their way over to the crowd before being blocked by the caretaker)_

Caretaker _(hands on hips)_ : And where do you two think you're going?

Tether: Uh, to see the TV?

Caretaker: Not right now. Maybe when it's done being used, but for now...come along. _(ignores the brothers' protests while leading them back to the play area)_

A few hours went by, and within that time, Brenda's body and Soul were delivered to Gadwyn and his group. Again, for several hours, the scientists were finding out more things about than they did when they studied the first's body. She was similar in human structure, but with noticeable differences. As they studied her body, they also ran a few tests on her Soul. While the Patience Soul _(as Gadwyn dubbed it due to its tendency to wait for chances to escape)_ is in one container, the orange Brave Soul _(named for it constantly trying to rush at nearby monsters)_ is in another. Gadwyn wanted to see if it was possible to combine the Souls together into one.

Gadwyn _(adjusting his glasses and goggles)_ : Soul Test number 10. Test Activity: Soul Combination. We will be testing the compatibility between the Patience Soul and the Brave Soul. Kalina, Valin...if you will. _(waves over the two scientists)_

Kalina _(carrying the Patience Soul)_ : Yes, Doctor.

Valin _(carrying the Brave Soul)_ : Here they are.

Kalina and Valin carefully put both Souls into one container and everyone were watching and waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. Toroast suggested that they try and coax the Souls into combining, so Kalina and Valin did so. It took a while for them to try and get them near each other, and when they did, it was too much. The power exuded from the contact overloaded the container and anything connected to it was also overloaded to where sparks and smokes were leaking out.

Minki: Gah!

Toroast: The equipment!

Kalina: Put it out, put it out!

Once everything was contained and not sparking, Gadwyn decided it was too risky to try and combine the two human Souls as they are.

Gadwyn _(glancing at the others)_ : Let's...not test that method...at least not until we get more...

Minki: I agree, that was too much!

Toroast: They say that human Souls were powerful, but I didn't think they were THAT powerful!

Kalina: Either that or our systems aren't strong enough to handle them...and if we get all seven...

Gadwyn: Then we would have found a way to combine these Souls efficiently. For now, we just need to hold off until we get another. Unfortunately, we'll have to consider this current test a failure.

Valin _(makes an X on his checklist, sighing heavily)_ : Tenth one these past hours...

Gadwyn: I do have another test in mind, but as we have been here for some time, we should take a break.

Despite saying that, Gadwyn still has work on his mind. He had to figure out how to harness the Souls' power but without the possibility of blowing up the laboratory in the process. As he stepped off the elevator to the upper level lobby, his legs were tackled by his sons.

Tether: Papa!

Catena: Daddy!

Gadwyn: W-Whoa! Careful, boys. I could have tripped!

Catena: Daddy, Daddy, lookit we made!

As Gadwyn moved away from the elevator, Tether was showing a hand drawn picture of him, Gadwyn, and Catena together while Catena had a macaroni picture of a dog.

Gadwyn: This is wonderful, boys!

Tether: Put 'em in ya office!

Catena: Office! Office!

Gadwyn _(chuckles)_ : I will, I will. _(stares at Tether's picture sadly)_ …

Tether: Papa?

Gadwyn: Hmm? Oh, uh, it's nothing.

Gadwyn spent his break with his sons before returning to work with the other scientists. He had the boys hold on to their pictures until his work is over. As his coworkers studied the bodies, Gadwyn stared at the Souls hovering in their containers. Usually, his mind is preoccupied with many things, and he usually joins the others in their chatter with how the human body works. But right now, he couldn't come up with what to do with the Souls.

Gadwyn: _Patience and Bravery.... One who waits and one who charges forth... I guess these two factors are why they rejected each other so violently. If I can find a way to combine them safely, then perhaps-_

Valin: Dr. Gadwyn?

Gadwyn: Wh-Yes?

Valin: We're ready to compile our current findings for the BR03 subject.

Gadwyn: Oh yes, of course. Let's begin.

Kalina: Like PA02, this one's similar in cellular composition, yet the body structure and inner organs are different.

Toroast: It's strange how some of the humans were able to use magic, yet they're not made of magic...

Gadwyn: ….

Minki: Maybe the strength of their Souls give them power?

Toroast: But we haven't found a trace of the magic usually activated when in use. Not even in essence!

Kalina: To be fair, these two humans are fairly young, so they probably haven't learned how to?

Gadwyn: Essence....

Valin: I'd say the less humans know how to use magic, the-

Gadwyn _(stands up quickly)_ : That's it!

_(everyone is startled)_

Valin: D-Dr. Gadwyn?

Gadwyn: That's what we should try! Combining the Souls' essences! Toroast, you gave us a great idea!

Toroast: T-Thanks?

Gadwyn _(digs into his pocket and pulls out a pocket watch; checks the time before putting it back in)_ : Hmm, but this will have to wait until tomorrow. We've had a long day and we need to be fully prepared for the tests.

Once the scientists in the laboratory traded shifts, everyone who were there before went home. Gadwyn had stayed behind a while to make sure nothing is left out before stopping by Brenda's body laying in a grey stone coffin.

Gadwyn: I have to commend you for your bravery, human. Sadly, it was at the expense of my fellow monsters' lives. To be frank, I am quite curious as to how you'd do in a fight against a Boss Monster. _(glares)_ Such a shame...

The next several weeks were spent collecting and testing the essences of the two Souls. Gadwyn was able to collect enough to give the Souls to Kette as he felt he wouldn't need them yet. Most of the tests were just monitoring the changes in the strength of the essences before and after combinations, but other than a few failures, not much progress were going on. In the meantime, he and his scientists decided that until a new human comes to the Underground, they put Project Barrier Break on hold. The Core did need a lot of adjustments and modifications to be applied to it, so that was everyone's current focus. This also gave Gadwyn more time to spend with Tether and Catena that he didn't have when doing the Project and the Core. It would be a couple of centuries before the next human fell, and it could revitalize the Project again...

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Link 3: Integrity Hides In Plain Sight

Link 3: Integrity Hides In Plain Sight

A couple of centuries gone by, and there had been many changes. Not just on the surface, but in the Underground as well. Many places, save the Ruins, have expanded, mostly the more closer to the castle and the Core. The further away from the castle somewhere is, the less inhabited it is, but still enough to be bustling with life. Since the last human fell, there had been more areas being patrolled, and traps being tested then added in case the next one shows up. Additionally, the Gadwyn family's had some changes, too. Tether became old enough to help his father at the laboratory after school, but mostly as an errand boy. Gadwyn refused to let him near the testing and lab areas, so he had to either be chaperoned or pass deliveries to others before the restricted areas. Catena was still too young to join his older brother and father at the lab, but has expressed interest in the Royal Guard. Gadwyn was wary about him wanting to enroll one day, but also figured it won't get so bad to where it's necessary for the Guard to be summoned. Gadwyn encouraged him that he'll join one day, and Catena was pretty excited about it. It was after Gadwyn had picked up the boys from school and took them to the laboratory when the alarm went off.

A human has been spotted.

Gadwyn _(has a twisted grin)_ : It's here. Another human is here.

The Royal Guards went on high alert and the scientists were preparing to receive the captured human. On the screen at the lab, the monsters watched the Snowdin feed as the human dressed as a ballerina dancing in the snow, the snowflakes being kicked up and swirling around her as she twirled. Ingrid loves the snow and she would often dance in it. Usually, it was in much warmer clothes and what she wore wasn't right for snow dancing. Her main focus was to leave this underground world and return home, but not before finding the truth to the legends she's heard. She had originally planned to interview the monsters she came across, but seeing the look on their faces made her think again. They looked so...desperate. Even when she got into battles with them, their moves were in desperation. Ingrid had to escape a lot of them, including the Royal Guard stationed in the snowfields. To their surprise, she was able to dodge their moves, including the fast Darius and the dual power of the twins Diane and Liane. The Guards chased Ingrid into Snowdin town where she dodged some of the monsters who were either trying to hide or help the Guards. Fortunately, she was quick enough to dodge them and ran through the harsh snowstorm. She soon found the entrance to another area on the outskirts of the town and disappeared into it.

Darius: Damn, the human got away! This isn't good...

Diane: No, this is perfect.

Darius: Why?

Liane: Have you forgotten whose patrolling grounds Waterfall is? If we can't get the human, then maybe HE can.

While the dogs returned to their posts, Ingrid was wandering around trying to find her way out. She was taking a short break from her running before she heard something coming up behind her. Thinking it was one of the Guards from before, Ingrid decided to try and fight back. She quickly turned around, swinging her foot to roundhouse kick whatever was behind her. She landed the hit, but realizes too late that it wasn't a Royal Guard soldier, it was just a tall young slime who was curious about the commotion. As she watched it sputtering garbled noises and wobbled weakly towards her, Ingrid was afraid it would call the guards if it gets past her. She felt she had no choice.

Ingrid: I'm so sorry...

With another swift kick to its wound, it let out a dying screech before crumbling to dust, the sound of a something metallic breaking echoing softly in the cavern. The dust fell on Ingrid like the snow she previously danced in, and in her panicked mind, she decided to try and hide her crime. With several hand scoops of water, she tried to wash the dust away into the river nearby. Feeling she had completely cleaned the area, she noticed she was covered in dust as well. After washing that off of her under the waterfall, Ingrid sat in the space behind it and wept when she understood what she did. She came here to find the truth about the monsters, not to kill them. She soon decided to leave her tutu behind as she felt it would get caught on something or be caught by someone chasing her. When she stepped out, Ingrid caught a glimpse of a strange monster. The body was like that of a man yet the head is that of a horse. A sea green horse with long wiry black hair and tail and had strings of sea weed woven in them. The armor the monster wore was black with green undertones, has deep grey chains on the parts around the hips, the helmet was some armor plating made like the ones horse wear in battles but this had a fin on the back, and the shoulder guards have a metal fin raised on the top. The armored horse monster walked past the waterfall Ingrid was hiding in, possibly heading out of the cave. Once the coast is clear, Ingrid made a mad dash further inside. As she traversed throughout Waterfall, Ingrid kept feeling like she was being watched. Past the flower bridge area, through the place with what she thought were stars, and through the hallway where a wall of stone plagues are display. Ingrid was too on edge to really stop and read them. She found a small wooden raft and used it to cross the dark waters to the other side. Once there, she found herself on a long wooden path where on one side, the scattered rows of typha plants were being gently pushed by the flow of the water and on the other side were pillars of stone. Ingrid was about to move forward when something jumped out from behind the pillars and landed in front of her. It was the same horse-headed monster she saw earlier.

Horse Royal Guard _(male voice)_ : Found you...human...

Ingrid _(falls back)_ : AAAHH!

HRG: You cannot escape your fate... You will-

Ingrid scrambled her way past the beastly horseman and made a dash for safety along the path ahead. She could hear the stomping from the horseman as she also had to dodge large spears being at thrown at her. She ran through the tall sea grass, past a hole in the wall, and in a spot where the path is cut off. Ingrid went back as she heard the heavy footfalls of the horseman getting louder. She ran into an area where the ground was a black and the water is a glowing blue. The light from the water touched the exposed areas not covered by the shadows that caused it to look like most of the area was a land of shadow. Rising from the waters, a glowing mist and bubbles floated and dissipated into the air. She spotted a patch of sea grass ahead and used it to hide in. Feeling her feet hurting from running, Ingrid removed her ballet shoes and sat in the grass, mulling over the events that transpired. Her mulling distracted her from noticing the horseman finding her hiding spot then herself.

HRG: Found you again...

Ingrid: Wait! Please don't hurt me!

HRG: ...And another...

Ingrid: _Another what?_ Another..

HRG: Another Soul brought to us. Yours is the third we need.

Ingrid: The third..soul...? I-

Suddenly it clicked in her mind. The reason the monsters were so desperate to catch her. Why this one was adamant in chasing her. And why the previous children that fell years before had never returned. They were dead and the monsters were after her Soul. Ingrid started to plead with the horseman but it went unheard as he saw the dust on her leotard. Ingrid realized this thinking that she had completely wash it all off, and told him everything.

Ingrid: I thought it was one of the monsters chasing me from the snow area, but it wasn't and I washed that dust away and I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to do it, honest!!

HRG: ….

Ingrid: I can go...right..?

HRG: ….

_(several energy spears pierce into Ingrid's body)_

Ingrid _(in shock)_ : B-But I..t-told the...tr-ruth...w-why... _(tries to crawl away)_ H-Help...so-omebody...HEL-

HRG _(drives the spear into her spine)_ : Silence.

Once confirming she is deceased, the horseman captured her Soul and dragged her body all the way to Hotland without concern. Once there, he was greeted by an eager Dr. Gadwyn, whose eagerness turned into distraught at the condition of the body.

Gadwyn: What did you do to the human's body?!

HRG _(drops the body in front of Gadwyn)_ : I used my spears.

Gadwyn: Damn it, Keldin, you could've broken the Soul doing that! What made you-

Keldin: It killed a monster so I killed the human.

Gadwyn: ….Really. Did you find their dust?

Keldin: What's left is on the body. It washed the dust away somewhere. It confessed, probably thinking it would be able to escape if it told the truth. But it didn't work.

Gadwyn: ...I see. _(watches two monsters cover the body and carry her into the lab)_ We'll try to identify the dust and pass along the results so you can notify their family.

Keldin: ...Whatever you're planning for the King... Are you sure it will work?

Gadwyn: Why do you ask?

Keldin: I'm having doubts about this. What you're playing with could be dangerous.

Gadwyn: That's why we're here, Keldin. We signed up for this so you don't have to.

Keldin: ….Fine by me. _(turns to walk away)_

Gadwyn: Oh, by the way... My youngest son Catena has expressed interest in joining the Royal Guard someday. While I'm highly concerned and hoping the day that no dangerous human would fall in by the time he does so, I hope that you and your soldiers will take care of him.

Keldin _(glances back)_ : ….I'll keep that in mind, Doctor. _(walks away)_

Gadwyn: …. _(turns and heads to the laboratory)_ Now then..

As usual, the next several weeks were spent studying the body and Soul. But this time, Gadwyn and his group are able to test the essences of three Souls. The newest Soul, Integrity or IN04 as Gadwyn named it for the fact that Ingrid had confessed to her crime, was quite the jumpy one. It was hopping around the scientists' grasps before being shoved into a containment unit. To their dismay, some of Ingrid's body had holes in her from Keldin's energy spears puncturing her, so collecting some samples from those areas were impossible. They were also able to collect as much of the dust off her leotard as they could _(and it wasn't a lot)_ , and a few days after they first received Ingrid, they found it was a Moldbygg, and passed the results and dust to its relatives. As the days went on and more maintenance and additions to the Core were performed, Gadwyn was doing a routine check in the laboratory. He was checking in one of the rooms where there is a TV and a bookcase of videos. Most of the videos were documentations of past experiments and records of lab activities, but he noticed a few odd additions mixed in.

Gadwyn: I...do not remember seeing these in the archives before.... I better see what these are about.

Upon watching them _(more like listening)_ , Gadwyn realized they were home videos of the Diefessel family. One was before Prince Torkette was born, and the rest were after the first human, Chara, had fallen into the Underground, including...when Chara died...

Torkette: We just need six...right? Right? I can't do it alone, so please...wake up...

_(video ends)_

Gadwyn: …....So that's it. That's what happened up until that day.... A human Soul and a monster Soul...huh?

The next day finds Gadwyn scribbling away at some notes as his colleagues were filing in to work. They saw that his sons were taken home at some point, possibly by a caretaker, but he was still here, writing furiously and wandering between the desk, the list of the human bodies, and the Souls and essences.

Kalina: Um, Dr. Gadwyn? What are you-

Gadwyn: I have another series of experiments for us to test for this project, so be prepared.

Kalina: O-Okay.

_(everyone puts their things away before meeting Gadwyn around the autopsy table)_

Toroast: What experiments are we going to be doing?

Gadwyn _(tapping his pen on his cheekbone)_ : We are going to try and make a vessel out of one of the humans and implant a Soul into it.

_(the others stare at him incredulously)_

Minki: …..I'm sorry, what?

Gadwyn: We're going to make a human vessel carry a Soul.

Kalina: How in Kette's name are we going to do that?!

Valin: Not to mention, we need the Souls to open the barrier! Any less than seven won't work.

Gadwyn: That's why we're gathering the essences from the human Souls. If this doesn't work, then the King will have the Souls to fall back on.

Toroast: But if we can't use the human Souls to hold the essences, then what else is there?

Gadwyn: ….Do you all remember the Diefessel Incident?

Valin: I do. When the young prince perished while trying to take the human back to the surface. Why?

Gadwyn: I recently came across something very interesting about that and it gave me an idea. It turns out our prince and the human had a plan of their own and attempted to do something similar to what we're doing. Although...

Valin: Although..?

Gadwyn: ...Our plan will require the Soul of a monster to do so.

Kalina: WHAT?!

Toroast: No way...

Valin: Why a monster Soul, too??

Minki: Dr. Gadwyn, you must reconsider-

Gadwyn: We're not going to kill one of our own so readily! I'm simply saying we will wait until someone goes into a Fallen state before proceeding.

Minki: Was the barrier really set up to be that way..?

Gadwyn: If that's the case, the humans probably wanted to make sure we didn't have an easy way out. Which was evident in Prince Torkette and Chara's escape attempt and we all know how that ended...

Toroast: So...all we need is one monster Soul and one human Soul to break the barrier?

Gadwyn: Yes and no. I don't believe that will be enough, though. We need this vessel to be strong enough with all of its seven Soul essences to break the entire barrier by itself, not just pass through.

Kalina: I don't know... This feels like a terrible idea..

Gadwyn: I understand, but if we monsters are to return to the surface, we must use any means necessary to achieve that goal. Understand?

Kalina _(ears droop down)_ : …...Yes, Dr. Gadwyn...

Gadwyn: Now....which body to use....

It didn't take long for the group to get what they _(mainly Gadwyn)_ wanted. During the later years of the Project and Core development, there was a bridge accident in Waterfall that caused a young lizard monster to be Fallen. It was a tragic scene, yet one Gadwyn couldn't pass up as he quickly contained the little Soul before it shattered from the severance of his Life Chain. He did question his decision to use him in the project from a parental perspective, but from a scientific and a desperation standpoint, it was what he needed. His colleagues were wary about using the monster child's Soul in this project and were slowly wanting to back out, but they realized they were already in too deep with Project Barrier Break. After giving the dust to the family, the scientists began the experiment with the three essences, the monster Soul, and the chosen human body, PA02. It would be many tests and a long time before the next human falls. With it, a new piece of the puzzle will be available for Gadwyn to add to the collective of the monsterkind's future freedom.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Link 4: Perseverance Draws The Line

Link 4: Perseverance Draws The Line 

It had been years since the previous human fell, and things have settled down. There had been some monsters whose time had come for them to be Fallen, and there had been some funerals that were performed. Attempts were made to save some of the monsters, but there was nothing to be done. Nowadays, things have calmed down. By this time, Tether and Catena became old enough to do entry-level things related to what they wanted. Tether was still a bit of an errand boy, but is allowed in the restricted areas alone and learning how to help with low-level tasks around the laboratory. Catena also became an errand boy, but still not close enough to fully join the Royal Guard. Tether sometimes help the guards in the snowfields with deliveries when not at the lab. He was about to return to the lab when he heard something coming from the forest from the direction of the Ruins. He rushed to hide behind the sentry station and when he peeked over, he spotted a human. The human has shoulder-length light brown hair, hazel brown eyes, and wearing black fullframed glasses, a shortsleeved purple shirt layered over a white longsleeved button shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. The human was trudging their way in the snow and noticed the station. Curiously, they went to investigate it and when they got closer, Tether popped up to say hello, startling the bespectacled human. By the voice, Tether realized it was a boy.

Human: M-M-MONSTER!!

Tether: Yeah, I know I am. You a human?

Human: Y-Yeah. What's...your name..?

Tether: I'm Tether! Tether Gadwyn! You?

Human: I'm Percival, but you can call me Percy. You...won't hurt me, will you?

Tether: You didn't hurt anyone, did ya?

Percy _(shakes his head)_ : No.

Tether: Then I won't!

Percy: Hmn...Hm? _(cleans his glasses and put them back on)_ Whoa, you're a walking skeleton?

Tether: Yeah. Why?

Percy: I've never seen one before. They're usually buried underground when someone dies. _(opens a purple notebook and takes a black pen out; starts writing)_ Monster Type Number..... Living Skeleton...

Tether: Really...? _(glances in the notebook)_ Whatcha writin' in there?

Percy: Oh.. would it be okay if I wrote about you?

Tether: About me? Sure! Oh, I gotta warn ya. The other monsters are really into catchin' humans, so ya better watch out.

Percy: Are you gonna catch me, too?

Tether: Not really, but you did catch my attention!

Percy: I did?

Tether: Yeah, because I didn't catch you, you caught me!

Percy: ….

Tether: Uuh...wait...Maybe it should be... _(clears his throat)_ The only thing that is caught here..is my attention!

Percy: Um...

Tether: Nevermind, I'll..work on it.

Percy: Were you trying to make a joke?

Tether: Yah, but it didn't work. But I got a...skele-ton..of others to try!

Percy: Pft haha, there's one.

Tether _(throws his fists up)_ : Yes! I did it! Ah, but I gotta go. Catch ya later!

Percy: Bye, Tether! _(watch him run off)_ He seems nice. I hope the other monsters are nice, too.

They weren't.

Like the humans before him, he was also chased by the monsters. But unlike them, Percy was getting some unexpected help. From snowballs mysteriously flying at the monsters to seeing them being directed away from him, he was grateful to his mystery helper. At times, he had ran into Tether in the snowfields and was often asked about what he writes in his notebook. Percy was willing to share his findings and observations with him when he's not trying to dodge monster attacks. While he was getting afraid of the monsters' actions, he's begun to trust Tether. Tether wanted to show Percy around Snowdin, but knowing that the monsters and the Royal Guard are actively hunting the human down, they didn't have much time to do so. Once they did manage to reach town, they had to sneak around to avoid the searching monsters. As they did, Percy tried to take as many notes as he could, causing Tether to question his insistence in writing as they hid behind a restaurant.

Tether: You're writin' again. Why do ya do that? Is that what humans do?

Percy: Not all of them, but it's what I do.

Tether: Really?

Percy: Yep! I love history, and I want to learn about everything that happened in the past and how it shaped our future.

Tether: But why did ya come down 'ere?

Percy: Because I wanted to see if there was any truth to the legends I've heard of, mainly the Monster-Human War. _(frowns)_ But it looks like I won't be able to get any answers from everyone here since they're chasing me...

Tether: Hmm...Maybe ya should talk to m' Papa! He's old enough ta know stuff 'bout that!

Percy: He does?

Tether: Yeah! He's a scientist, so he's smart!

Percy: Good idea! I wanna meet him!

Tether: We betta go then!

Leaving their hiding spot, the duo snuck their way out towards the snowstorm out on the outskirts of Snowdin. Realizing it was time for him to go, Percy was about to leave Tether but not without giving him a gift.

Percy _(hands Tether a blue covered notebook)_ : Here.

Tether: A book?

Percy: A notebook! I wanted to thank you for helping me so far.

Tether: Err, welcome! Thanks fer the notebook! Oh, ya goin' through Waterfall, ya gotta watch fer the Head Guard!

Percy: The Head Guard?

Tether: Yeah, ya know those Royal Guard dogs? The leader is 'round Waterfall. He's a horse.

Percy: Okay, I'll watch for- a horse?

Tether: Of course.

Percy: Oh, that will be easy.

Tether: Huh?

Percy: I'll be able to hear him coming from a mile away. See you soon!

Tether: Eeer, okay. Bye.

Once they separated, Percy entered into Waterfall. This sent Percy into a writing frenzy as he documented everything he came across. The gem-encrusted walls, the flower bridge, even the waterfalls. As he traveled, he didn't realize he was being followed. He noticed a few stone panels on the wall and studied them. He noticed they had the story of the Monster-Human War engraved on them. From what he read, Percy begin to question the truth behind the legend and whether or not the monsters were even bad in the first place. As he was thinking, he was startled by a shout from nowhere, turning to see a horse-headed monster clad in black armor and cloth with chains. That was what Tether meant by the leader being “a horse”. Percy dodged the spear thrusted at him and took off running. Along the way, he had run into areas where there are stone panels on the walls. Whenever he felt safe enough, he would read them and get even more disturbed by the story. He realized they had notes of the legend he had heard of, but not in the way he was taught. Something about Souls and the way they're handled between monsters and humans. Percy was feeling like the war wasn't a war. Rather than the monsters attacking humans out of evil intentions, the humans were attacking the monsters out of fear of their power.

Percy: “Not a single Soul was taken, and countless monsters were turned to dust...” It wasn't a war...it was a...what's that word....massacre..? No way..... _(writes in his notebook)_ This isn't right... The legend was wrong...

Percy was bothered by this revelation during his walk. He definitely has to get this information out. Distracted, he found himself in a room full of blue flowers and Tether was standing among them.

Percy: Whoa, I've never seen flowers like these before..

Tether: I 'eard they're Echo Flowers. They can repeat anythin' ya say to 'em. We monsters use 'em to make wishes!

Percy: Ooh, I want to make a wish. _(crouches by the closest one)_ I wish I can tell the truth of the monsters.

Tether: Eh? The truth of the monsters?

Percy: Yes. I found some wall panels and they told of what really happened to the monsters. I'm beginning to understand why you all are wanting to leave. I want to bring this truth out to people on the surface.

Tether: What if they don't believe you?

Percy: Then I'll find a way to make them believe it! That's a promise!

With that declaration, Percy made his goal: he will escape the Underground and bring the true story of the monsters to light. Percy decided to explore more of Waterfall and had discovered more stone plaques, found a cracked statue, dug around in the trash area _(he realized a lot of it came from the surface and figured it was how the monsters got their things)_ , played around with the mushrooms that lit up the ground, and escaped from more monsters. He even discovered a little village with little dog creatures that he found were called Temmies. He had a bit of a field day with that one, but was a little disappointed when trying to get the “rich history” from them. Most of the them were saying strange things or just “Hoi, I'm Temmie!” and the like. At least they were cute, if not for the strange feeling he got from them. Leaving the village happy yet confused, Percy pressed on. At one point, he ran into Tether again and they wandered through a rainy area. They chatted for a while before reaching an area where they can see a distant castle.

Tether: That's where the king lives.

Percy: A king? Really? Is he nice?

Tether: Real nice! Papa works for him as the..uh..the Royal Scientist, yeah!

Percy: So cool! You think he'll let me talk to him?

Tether: If ya can get past the guards, but I'm sure if ya can show 'im yer notes, he'll let ya through!

Percy: I hope so! Hey, maybe I can show you what the surface is like. You wanna come with me?

Tether _(lowers his head)_ : I can't..

Percy: Why not?

Tether: Papa says there's a barrier and no monster can leave through it. We're stuck 'ere...

Percy: Oh... I hope there's a way to get rid of it so you all can come out.

Tether _(looks at Percy happily)_ : Actually, Papa's workin' on somethin' like that! I don't know what or how, but I know he is!

Percy: Awesome! Can't wait to see it working!

Tether: Me too!

As this went on, in the laboratory, Aden was taking a break from studying the human Souls when he was hearing about a new human roaming around. He also heard some disturbing rumors about a monster helping the human.

Gadwyn: What utter nonsense. Who in their right mind would ever help a human? _(looks at the clock)_ I suppose I should check on my boys, see if they're doing all right. Especially Catena, I worry that the Royal Guard might be a bit too much for him. Tether should have been back by now, unless the guard needed him for something, too.

Figuring his colleagues can carry on the tests without him should he fail to show up on time, Gadwyn left to go to Snowdin to check on Catena and Tether. He found Catena and Darius heading towards the station outside the Ruins with supplies. When he got close, he noticed Darius acting strange upon spotting him and Tether nowhere to be seen.

Gadwyn: Hello, Darius, Catena.

Catena: Hi, Daddy!

Darius _(nervous)_ : H-Hi, Dr. Gadwyn...

Gadwyn: Is something the matter?

Darius: No, sir! Everything's good..

Gadwyn: Right... _(turns to Catena)_ Are you doing all right?

Catena: Yep, we're takin' supplies to the Ruin post!

Gadwyn: Is that right? Have you seen your brother? He was supposed to be back to the lab by now.

Catena: I dunno. I was with Mr. Darius. We were s'possed to meet him here when we came back.

Gadwyn: And he wasn't here...?

Darius: He was. I told him to wait, but maybe another guard called for him while we were gone?

Gadwyn: Hmm, I suppose if that's the case, I'll ask the sisters.

Darius: Okay..

Catena: Bye, Daddy!

Gadwyn: See you soon. _(walks away) Something's off..._

While Gadwyn searched for Tether, Percy was having problems of his own. When he found a series of panels describing how a monster's soul disappears after death, except for a Boss Monster Soul, and how a human can absorb that soul, Percy was startled by an echoing voice.

???: And another....

Percy: Ah!

???: Another Soul brought to us.... Yours is the fourth we need....

Percy: Wh-What?! _(turns around to see the equine Royal Guard behind him)_ AAAHH!!

Keldin: You will not escape from me this time, human.

Percy: W-Wait! The fourth? What's that mean?!

Keldin _(aims his spear at Percy)_ : Three human Souls we have so far, you will give us yours.

Percy had heard of this. Three kids had disappeared into the mountain over the past several decades, never to be heard from again. And now, he was about to become the fourth child to disappear in the Monster World. He did not want that. He had a promise to keep. As he saw the monster prepare to pierce him with his spear, Percy felt something rise within him and he screamed.

Percy _(eyes glowing purple)_ : STOOOOOP!!

Keldin _(freezes)_ : Agh?! What...I can't move!

Percy: Huh..?

Keldin _(struggling)_ : What...did you do to me...you....damned...ergh!

Percy: _I...It works on him, too? All right!_ All right, put away your spear!

Keldin _(feels his body move and watches his spear vanish)_ : H-How...you...!

Percy: Turn around.

Keldin _(struggling but turns around)_ : How are you doing this?!

Percy: Um...Go back to Snowdin!

Keldin _(feels his body moving)_ : What?! No...stop!

Percy: Faster!

Keldin _(running)_ : Gaaaah!!

Percy _(watches him disappear further away)_ : …..That was close... I better get out of here quick... But at least it still works!

With a newfound confidence, Percy kept going. He felt he was close to leaving when he found more panels. When he read them, he was becoming more fearful. The monsters had surrendered to the humans and were sealed underground by seven powerful magicians with a magic spell. That barrier Tether told him about kept them all here. The only way anyone can leave is with a powerful enough Soul and if seven of them comes together before the barrier, it will break.

Percy: ...No human could come here? ....Is this why the monsters were chasing me? ...Those kids disappeared...? Are they trapped here? This is.....What's going on..? No entrances or exits...but I came in through the ruins....Am I trapped here, too?

His confidence now turning into confusion, Percy wandered. He managed to write down the words, but the sentences were becoming even more unnerving. He trudged past the field of Echo flowers and spotted a single panel.

Percy: “But there is a prophecy.” A prophecy...? “The Angel...The One Who Has Seen The Surface....They will return. And the underground will go empty.” The Angel....am I...? _(shakes his head)_ No...I don't think I am. I hope that empty part means everyone will escape here... Seven Souls...If I find the kids..err, maybe they're adults by now? Then maybe we can help the monsters go free!

Percy rushed across the bridge towards an opening and he can see a glowing red light up ahead. Once he passed through the path, he can feel the heat increasing as he entered a new area. He was shocked to see lava under the bridge ahead of him, but was also spotted by a guard manning the station by it.

Guard: A-A human! A human is here!

Percy: Uh oh! Uh, stop!

Guard _(freezes)_ : Guh, what?!

Percy: Run to Waterfall!

Guard _(runs away)_ : Huaa!

Percy: Gotta keep going!

Percy took off running across the bridge, spotting a large white building ahead. He had stopped but he felt something bad about the place and went north. He found an elevator and used to escape the now pursuing monsters. Once inside, he pressed the L3 button without questioning why it was labeled “Left Floor 3”, he didn't really care. He just had to get away. From a moment's peace to being determined to escape, Percy ran the moment the doors opened. He found himself running past an area where he spotted some cobwebs and into a large area where there are many arrow panels on several rocky platforms.

Percy: How do I get through here...? _(steps on a panel, gets launched)_ WAAAAH!!! _(lands on his side)_ Ooww... I guess...that's how...

Percy had to do this several times while noticing the monster guards standing nearby, watching him struggling with the puzzle. They commented on how he'll never get past the puzzle and that he might as well give up and surrender. Upon hearing this, Percy decided to prove them wrong. Once he calmed himself, he studied the areas and the arrows, planning out the course and adjusting as he went. To the amazement and horror of the monster guards, Percy made it through. He kept going as the cobwebs increased in number, until he reached a dark area where he noticed his movements were slowing down.

Percy: Ugh, why am I moving so slow...? _(looks down, sees the floor covered in white threads)_ What is this stuff? _(tries to lift his foot but it barely moves)_ I'm stuck? _(hears sounds of skittering)_ What was that...?

_(giggling is heard)_

Percy: Laughing? From where...? _(looks down again to see spiders crawling around)_ Gah! Spiders! No! _(tries to kick them away)_ Go away!

???: There's no use struggling, dearie! You might as well relax while you're here~.

Percy: Who..?

Percy watched as a monster descended down on a silken thread. With an arachnid grace and polite poise, she curtsied before Percy.

???: My name is Kæde, the spider queen. I've heard of a human roaming around the Underground, but I never thought I'd get to meet one~.

Percy: Um, hi, I'm Percy, uh, can you let me go?

Kæde: Let you go? Ahuhuhu~! Why should I let you go?

Percy: Because I have to get to the surface! I have something to do!

Kæde: Aww, but why not stay a while and have some cider? You must be famished.

Percy: I am kinda thirsty...but I don't want anything right now, thank you. Just...let me go!

Kæde: Huhuhu... I'm finding it hard to let go of you, human.

Percy: _It's not working..?(eyes glow)_ Let...me...go...

Kæde: Maybe I will. But let's have some fun, shall we? _(snaps her fingers)_

The area around them went dark, save for Percy's soul, which is of a purple hue. During the battle, Kæde sent spiders, various pastries, even a giant muffin monster tried to eat him. Percy had to study and dodge them all while running and climbing the spider webs that covered the battlefield. He also discovered why his power didn't work on her; her Soul was purple, too, although mostly white. His power may have been canceled out by hers. He was beginning to grow exhausted, but his desire to leave, the desire to accomplish his goal, kept him going. He had to escape, he just had to get his discoveries out there to the world, to tell the monsters' true story. Even as he was getting ensnared by the threads, nothing was going to stop him, nothing at all-

???: I see you've captured the human, Miss Kæde.

Kæde: Oh! Dr. Gadwyn? I wasn't expecting you to be here.

Gadwyn: Yes... _(approaches Percy)_ So...this is the human that was causing trouble.

Percy: _A skeleton monster..?_

Gadwyn: Hmph, you don't look as tough as I had imagined. I was expecting something worse. Pathetic.

Percy: You're Tether's dad, are you?

Gadwyn _(glares)_ : I am.

Percy: I'm Percival. I'm trying to leave the place so I can-

Gadwyn: I do not care who you are or what you want to do. Your life ends here, human.

Percy: Wait! Why will my life end? What did I do wrong?!

Gadwyn: There are many things that you've done wrong. You exist. You tried to escape. You even went so far as to poison my son's mind with your words.

Percy: Poison his mind? I didn't-

Gadwyn: I had a feeling something strange was going on when Tether didn't come back to the laboratory today. I heard rumors of a human being helped by a monster. I thought it was just absurd. But then I talked to the Royal Guards and my other son, Catena. Then it hit me; Tether must be the one helping you. My own son, brainwashed into protecting you.

Percy: I didn't brainwash him! He wanted to be my friend- _(gets choked)_ Aagh!

Gadwyn _(choking Percy with one hand)_ : You may have been able to do it with the other monsters, but I will not allow you to trick me with your poisonous words. There is no way a monster can ever become friends with a human. You are all heartless, lying, bloodthirsty betrayers, and I will not allow my sons to become tainted with your disgusting ways.

Percy: Aggh..b..but..I want...agh..to...I want to...tell the..truth...

Gadwyn: The truth? _(loosens his grip)_ Ha! The last human who did that paid with her life after she took one of our own.

Percy: Wh-What..?

Gadwyn: She thought that telling the truth would let us spare her. It didn't work, so we took her Soul as I will do yours.

Percy: But...that means she's...

Gadwyn: Yes, she is dead.

Percy felt the dreadful weight of terror crash onto him. The previous humans who fell in the mountain were now likely dead in his mind. This threw him into a panic as he violently tried to break free of the spider web cocoon.

Percy: NO!! I can't die!! I don't wanna die!!

Gadwyn: Cease your screaming, no one will come to your rescue. I made sure of that.

Percy: Please!! I can't die yet! I promised I would leave to get the truth to the surface!

Gadwyn: You promised? Promised who?

Percy: Tether... I promised him that I.. _(notices his notebook on the ground)_ ..I would take what I found here and tell everyone what really happened. I learned in school that you monsters terrorized humans to where you had to be sealed up in the mountain. But it's not true! It was us who hurt you! The humans must have started the war because they were scared of your power! If you can let me go, I can at least tell your story! Please, at least let me do that!

Gadwyn: Hmm... _So he was telling the truth..._ You would do that much?

Percy: Yes! That's why- _(felt the hand tighten around his neck)_ Guh! Wha-

Gadwyn: I can't say I believe you. You could be lying for all I know. And besides, your Soul is needed for the project, so it would be pointless to listen to your deceitful droning.

Percy: No...Pl-please...I can...help...free...

Gadwyn: Yes, you will. With your Soul. That way, you will never trick my son again.

Percy: Ugh...Te..ther...

Upon hearing his son's name, Gadwyn squeezed the boy's throat hard enough to audibly break his neck bones and cut off his air, choking him to death. Kæde watched this with fear as she hadn't realized how capable Gadwyn is in simply ending another person's life. She made a mental note to not get on his bad side whenever possible. Gadwyn drew out Percy's Soul and demanded the spider girl to release his body so he can take it to the laboratory. He also took the boy's notebook to read through it once he returned. Unbeknownst to him, the whole exchange between Gadwyn and Percy was seen by Tether. Before Gadwyn met Percy, Tether was found heading towards Hotland to meet the boy by his father and was taken back to the lab. They argued, Tether told him about how Percy was not as bad as Gadwyn made humans out to be, and Tether was locked up and guarded so he wouldn't escape. The scientist hadn't counted on his son learning how to teleport like him. Tether only managed to escape through the door, but it was enough for him to rush past the guard by his door and to the elevator. Once on the lobby level, he almost made it to the exit past the monitors when he saw Gadwyn with Percy. He watched as his father broke the boy's neck without hesitation after telling him to not trick his son again. Tether was unsure of what happened afterwards, but he could have sworn that everything went blurry and it all went to black.

Four Souls down, three to go.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Link 5: Kindness Is Not Here

Link 5: Kindness Is Not Here

Several years went by and things were starting to look up somewhat. Progress on the Core has increased, and Project Barrier Break is one step closer to its completion. There was even news of a rising star among the Royal Guard ranks in the form of a young fish woman named Ketju. Despite the advances of civilization in the Underground, things weren't exactly going well within the Gadwyn family with Gadwyn himself slightly diverging from his initial path. Ever since retrieving the Soul of Perseverance from Percy, his relationship with Tether has become severely strained. They would argue about the methods used to collect the human Souls, the doubts about the experiment for the barrier, and the loss and cruel death of Tether's first friend he made, despite it being a human. Catena was visiting from Royal Guard training at the time, and tried to diffuse the situation with some success.

Gadwyn: I don't have time to discuss this, Tether! There are more important matters to be taken cared of.

Tether: Dis is just as important! I still 'aven't fergotten what ya did years ago!

Gadwyn: I thought you would have by now!

Catena: D-DAD, TETHER, CAN'T WE DISCUSS THIS LATER!? YOU TWO WILL BE LATE FOR WORK!!

Tether: Tch, all right, Catena...

Gadwyn: Fine... I swear you remind me of your mother...

Tether: Mother?

Gadwyn: ….Shit...

Tether: What about our mother?

Catena: WE HAVE A MOTHER?

Gadwyn _(sighs heavily)_ : ...Had a mother.

Catena: WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?

Gadwyn: ...Let's discuss this later on today, all right? We'll be late... _(gathers his things and leaves for the door)_

Catena: “HAD” A MOTHER?

Tether: I dunno. If it's true, I must've fergotten...

Catena: ….

The day went on as normal, besides the occasional bickering between Gadwyn and Tether. For the majority of the project, Tether has vehemently refused to help the other scientists with studying Percy's body and Soul. He was willing to help with the chosen human body PA02, but anything having to do with Percy was out of the question. Since the project involves the boy, Tether was stuck doing menial tasks, deliveries, and checking on the Core's progress. Meanwhile, some of the scientists had noticed Gadwyn was acting strangely, but chalked it up to stress from overseeing PBB, the Core, and the rocky relationship with his elder son. He had been pouring most of his hours into studying and combining the essences by himself while occasionally glaring at the young human's body. He was even wanting to cut every piece of the boy's body and make it disappear, but he knew the king wouldn't allow such a thing since it would be outside of his scientific tasks, so he had to hold in that desire and not incur the wrath of both King Kette and Tether. Other than that, it was another stress-filled successful day at work. Once the day was over, though, things started to get tense again when the Gadwyn family returned home.

Gadwyn _(takes off his coat)_ : So tired...

Tether: ...So...

Gadwyn: What is it now..?

Tether: About our mother...

Catena: OH YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! YOU SAID YOU WOULD TELL US ABOUT OUR MOTHER!

Gadwyn _(rubs his temples irritably_ ): ….All right, but let me rest first. We had a long day.

Tether: Yeah..... _(watches Gadwyn trudge his way to his room)_

Catena _(sits down with Tether)_ : I WONDER WHAT OUR MOTHER WAS LIKE.

Tether: Dunno. Hmm...I think I have some vague idea of what she's like, but it's not really coming up.

Catena: WHAT DO YOU REMEMBER?

Tether: Um... I'm thinking flowers....and...a smile...

Catena: UMM...THAT'S..NOT REALLY MUCH TO GO ON...

Tether: Yeah, it must've been years since then. _(shrugs)_ Who knows. Papa'll explain it. Hopefully.

Catena _(twiddles his thumbs anxiously)_ : HMN...YOU AND DAD HAVEN'T REALLY BEEN ON GOOD TERMS SINCE THE HUMAN DIED. WAS IT THAT SPECIAL?

Tether: Yeah... There was something about him....I can't really place it... I just wanted to be his friend somehow. Percy, he promised that he'd leave here and take our story to the surface. He wanted to show me what it was like up there. He never got to, because you know. _(frowns)_ The project.

Catena: OH...

Tether: Yeah... _(stretches)_ I guess since he's taking a nap, I should, too. _(lays fully on the couch)_ Wake me when he does.

Catena: REALLY? RIGHT HERE ON THE- _(sees Tether fall asleep; sighs heavily) OF COURSE HE DOES..._

The few hours Tether and Gadwyn had slept, Catena spent cleaning up the house. He was getting pretty excited to finally know about what his mother was like. He's never had any prior knowledge of his early childhood since he's only known his father and brother. If he did know something about her, he may have forgotten like Tether had. Speaking of his father, Gadwyn made his way back downstairs, finding Catena dusting the TV and Tether asleep on the couch. Once Tether was awakened and the family ate together, Gadwyn reluctantly began his story.

Gadwyn: You boys wanted to know about your mother, hm?

Catena: ABSOLUTELY!

Tether: Of course we do.

Gadwyn: Haaa.... All right. This was long before you two were born....long before we monsters were sealed underground...long before the war...

Tether: Long before...sealed... Wait...are you saying that..

Gadwyn: Yes.. We once lived on the surface. You two were born on the surface...

Tether _(shocked)_ : Wha... Are you kidding me!?

Catena: AND IT'S WHERE YOU MET OUR MOTHER?!

Gadwyn: Yes. It was close to Autumn up there and there was a festival going on....

_ **-FLASHBACK: LIFE ON THE SURFACE-** _

The color of Autumn was slowly creeping up across the land as the air was cooling down. Despite that, the atmosphere in a certain village is much more warm and festive. The annual Autumn Equinox Festival is in full swing as humans and monsters alike were enjoying the festivities. This was during a time where both races coexisted and festivals like this were great ways for them to come together. For one young monster, it would be where his life would soon change. That monster is Aden Beth Gadwyn. He works at a church and was in the process of coming up with a design of a temple the clergy wanted to build nearby. That was before he was dragged to the festival by his equine friend Keldin.

Keldin: Come on, it'll be fun!

Aden: I don't know, Keldin, this looks like too much.

Keldin: Well, yeah, it's a festival! It's supposed to be like this!

Aden: Keldin, I'm supposed to be helping the church wit-

Keldin: It can wait! Come on! _(rushes off)_

Aden: Keldin, wai- _(sees him disappear in the crowd)_ Aah... Geez... _(glances around)_ Well, now what...?

Left behind by the quick-footed Keldin, Aden started to wander around. Wandering past the food stands, meandering by the random magic shows some of the monsters performed, and browsing the trinket stands, Aden didn't really show much interest in such things. He was never really an outside person unless it was for the church and even then, most of his activities were indoors. He only went outside to gather information about the future temple site and maybe the occasional nature studies before getting pulled away by Keldin. Aden was ready to give up trying to find him when he caught a scent of something peculiar. It didn't match the foods that are present, so it was unique. He wanted to ignore it, but curiosity got the best of him so he followed it. The more he did so, the stronger the smell became, becoming more entranced by it. It seemed to be like some kind of flower. A rose? A sunflower? He wasn't sure, but his vision also started to cloud in a strange way as if a green fog was setting in.

Aden _(rubs his eye sockets)_ : Ah? What's going on? My eyes... _Everything's turning...green? (looks around at the people) Is...no one else seeing this?_ So weird....

Aden aimlessly wandered around as he tried to figure out why he was seeing green, not realizing he was heading towards the festival square area. A small group of a lute player, a pipe player, a drummer, and a violinist were playing various songs to keep the cheerful mood up during the festival and a few monsters and humans were dancing along. Lots of people and monsters were loitering around a large wooden square stage as if they were waiting for something while the music is playing. Once the band finished, a man stepped forward, announcing that a performance is about to begin. As the performers took their places, the crowd gets closer to the stage to get a closer look as Aden nearly gets squished by the excited attendants.

Aden _(gets bumped)_ : Gah! Watch it! Hmph! _(straightens his glasses)_ What's so special about this-

Aden's mind screeched to a halt when he locked eyes with one of them. The one he assumed was the lead performer. She was a skeleton like him, dressed in white, yellow, brown, and green. She wore a green head wrap with a white stripe and yellow chain print on it, a large gold loop that has a small chain link, a twine necklace with an emerald pendant, a white tunic with a yellow bow under her chest and green stripes and dashes on the hemlines of her top, the left sleeve missing and the right sleeve split from her elbow, a pair of a thin green bracelet and a thick yellow bracelet on her left wrist, a brown leather hoop belt with a long chain link dangling on the right side, brown capri-length pants with twine tied at the bottom, and brown sandals. The grin that graced her face widened as she saw him before she waved at the crowd before the music begin and she shook the tambourine she has in her hand. The moment the skeleton girl started to move, Aden became entranced. Her dance was graceful, entrancing, powerful. Aden has never seen anything like it. Every movement of her body, every tap of her feet, every shake of the tambourine, every part of her dance made Aden think of a thunderstorm. From her hands controlling the rolling clouds to the thunderous stomps of her feet to the jangling rain from her instrument, it was a sight to behold. He never even noticed the other dancers joining her halfway into the dance, he was too drawn to the skeleton girl. So much so, Aden didn't realize the performance ended and the girl was standing in front of him.

Aden _(startled)_ : AAH!!

Skeleton Girl _(medium-high Irish voice)_ : Oops, sorry! Didn't mean ta scare ya!

Aden _(calming down)_ : No, no, I was..j-just was not paying attention, is all! I, uh....I, uh.... _(blushing dark blue)_ I...I liked your d-dancing, it was...it was great. I've never seen anything like it before!

SG: Why, dank yee! I was kinda nervous at how people here would respond, but I'm glad ya like it!

Aden _(scratches the back of his neck shyly)_ : Eh heh.. _The way she talks..._

SG: Yee know, I didn't know dere were other skeleton monsters 'round dese parts. I was surprised ta see ya 'mong the crowd! _(whispers to Aden)_ M'haps, it may be fate...?

Aden: ...Fate?

SG: O' course! At first, I figured a storm was rollin' in 'cause everythin' was turnin' dark and blue, but when I caught eyes wit' yee, it was like a light had broken de dark. Had m'soul aflutterin'!

Aden: R-Really?

SG: Really!

BlondeDancerGirl: Alysída! Come on, we're gonna explore a bit!

SG: Comin'! Well, looks like I'm headin' off. It was nice meetin' ya! _(turns away)_

Aden: W-Wait! She mentioned your name, what was it?

SG _(faces Aden)_ : Ah, forgive me! I'm Alysída! Yours?

Aden: A...Aden Beth Gadwyn.

Alysída: Aden Beth Gadwyn! What a lovely name! Beth, is it short fer 'lizabeth?

Aden: Lizabeth..? Oh..you mean Elizabeth, no, no, it's just Beth. _(frowns)_ Although, I do get teased for that..

Alysída: Dat's no good! Ruinin' a good name as yours!

Aden _(rubs the back of his neck sheepishly)_ : Th-Thanks.

Alysída: Gotta go now! See ya next time! _(skips away towards her friends)_

Aden _(waves at her then sighs, having a slight blush)_ : Alysída...

Keldin: Eeeeh? Do I spy someone in looove?

Aden _(startled)_ : GAH!!

Keldin: Ha! You lucky guy! You don't see other skeleton monsters around these parts every day!

Aden _(glares at Keldin)_ : Keldin....

Keldin: Yeah?

Aden: You left me behind!

Keldin: Whoops!

Aden spent the rest of the festival trying a few foods and chasing his equine friend with attempts to smacking him with his notebook for ditching him. But at the same time, he often had thoughts of Alysída. He does keep her out of his mind while concentrating on the church, but it was slowly becoming clear that he was attracted to her over time, especially when he's found by her in unexpected places sometimes. Aden was looking over the temple blueprints out in a large meadow when he heard a familiar Irish voice from behind him.

Aden _(turns to see Alys_ _í_ _da)_ : A-Alysída?! What are you doing out here?!

Alysída: I'm here ta relax. I'm after finishing a performance so I'm completely knackered. _(notices Aden's confused face)_ Err...I finished one so I'm tired, I mean, so I just lay about out 'ere. _(falls backward carefully)_

Aden: Aah! _(catches Alys_ _í_ _da in a dip stance before she hits the ground)_ Be caref- !

_(they stare at each other before sitting on the ground, blushing hard and silent; Alysída is blushing green, she notices a large rock nearby where she would've landed)_

Alysída: How..um...How kind of yee... Didn't spot dat rock dere...

Aden: I, uh...Welcome... Um, yeah, be...uh...be careful...doing that...

Alysída: S-Sure. _(feels the breeze blow through)_ Ya know, I sometimes envy humans.

Aden: Eh? How so?

Alysída: I can barely feel de wind and sun, but not in de way humans do. Does it bother ya while out here, also?

Aden: Hmm...not really. I never really notice things like that, so it doesn't really come to mind.

Alysída: Ah. _(notices Aden's open notebook)_ What's on dere?

Aden: Oh. _(picks up the notebook, showing the pyramid designs of the temple)_ This is the temple the clergy wanted to build out here. I've been making sure nothing diverts the plans for the construction.

Alysída: …. _(stands up and looks out at the landscape)_ ...To turn dis beautiful place into temple grounds.... _(puts her hands on her hips)_ Dis place is already sacred enough.

Aden: To who?

Alysída _(glances down at Aden)_ : To nature! Dere's no need fer silly temples when yer blessin's come from all dat surrounds us!

Aden: That sounds.... Hmn... _I don't want to say she sounds crazy, but..._ It sounds...

Alysída _(turns away with her arms back and tapping the rock with her foot)_ : Blasphemous, I know.

Aden _(surprised)_ : I..That wasn't what I-

Alysída: Ya don't 'ave ta say it, I've been told it whenever I speak of it. Mostly by humans who probably 'aven't got a nature-lovin' bone under all dat skin. Can ya believe it? I can't!

Aden: You love nature, do you?

Alysída: Love it? _(does a twirl)_ I do! It's my muse! Dere's so much harmony and unity dat comes naturally like us monsters and humans. If it gets ruined, it'll be years before it can be restored. _(lowers her gaze)_ Or worse...never return...

Aden: _(stands up)_ W-Will it actually get that bad...?

Alysída: ….It's what I fear...

Aden: …...

Alysída _(glances back)_ : Surely, dere's another place...?

Aden: ….I thought of another, but I felt it would be dangerous.... _(turns to the direction of a nearby mountain)_

Alysída: A mountain?

Aden: Ebbot Mountain. I thought it would be a good place to put the temple before it, but then I felt something would go wrong, so we went with this place. But listening to you speaking so highly of this land, I'm starting to have doubts. Thinking about it, maybe it's better to be closer to the village...

Alysída: …..

_ **-END FLASHBACK-** _

Catena: SHE REALLY LOVED NATURE THAT MUCH, HUH?

Gadwyn: She did. I didn't think she'd convince me to change locations like that. I guess at the time, I didn't want to upset her. I did upset the clergy, but it was better than nothing.

Tether: No wonder I had thought of flowers and smiles. Sooo, where do Catena and I come in?

Catena: THAT'S RIGHT! YOU SAID WE WERE BORN ON THE SURFACE! WE DON'T REMEMBER THAT HAPPENING!

Gadwyn: It's because you two were very young at the time, Tether being born first then a few hundred years later, Catena was born when Tether was four, according to the humans anyway. To be honest, I hadn't expect us to have two children, but here you two are. She loved you both dearly, to the point of spoiling you. Showed you everything life had to offer, I even had less time at the church because I wanted to be there for you all. _(glances at Tether)_ You even picked up on her odd language which apparently she was from a part of...hmm...someplace... She told me, but it's been far too long for me to remember.

Catena ( _glances at Tether curiously)_ : IT DID SEEM LIKE HE SPOKE A DIFFERENT LANGUAGE WHENEVER HE SPOKE OR WAS UPSET.

Tether: Really? I never noticed. But um, how come we've haven't seen her since we've been down here?

Catena: YEAH, AND HOW COME I BARELY EVEN REMEMBER HER?

Gadwyn _(leans forward with his elbows on his knees, resting his forehead on his clenched hands)_ : …...

Tether: ...Papa..?

Gadwyn: She's.....no longer in this world.....Your mother had...turned to dust....

_(the brothers are horrified)_

Tether: What do ya mean “turned to dust”?! When? H-How?!

Catena: WHY?!

Gadwyn _(straightens up)_ : I mentioned the war, remember...?

Tether: The Monster-Human War..?

Gadwyn: Yes... It was a few months before then. You two were still children in monster terms, but everyone we once knew who were humans, especially Alysída's human friends, were dead and gone. This was getting into a time when there were superstitions cropping up towards monsters and humans alike...and then..that incident occurred...

Catena: WHAT INCIDENT..?

Gadwyn: ….The one that shattered the human-monster coexistence forever....

_ **-FLASHBACK: THE DOMINO EFFECT-** _

A few centuries have passed and there had been tension creeping across the land. Stories of humans killing other humans due to witchcraft had been spreading and it has everyone on edge. The people and monsters of Ebbot Village felt safe from such things ever since the temple had been built nearby years prior, so it served as a welcoming comfort for them. But as the days went on, some of those stories came close to home in a much different way. It was almost Winter, but snow was already falling. One night, Alysída was returning home from her work at a produce stand when she overheard some people talking. She thought nothing of it at first until she heard something like a screech suddenly getting silenced. Curious, she snuck over to the sound and found something horrifying.

Two men had just finished stabbing a child.

Man1 _(laughing)_ : That was easy. It won't be long now.

Man2: We just need a monster to come by and take the blame.

Alysída _(hides)_ : _Gods above, what did I just see?! I....I gotta leg it and tell someone... de Elder!!_

Before the men noticed her, she had rushed off to go tell the village elder in the temple about what she saw. Along the way, she noticed the people and monsters are acting strange towards each other, either with disdain or avoidance. Once there, she found the elder kneeling before the altar, likely to be in prayer. She waited until he was finished, but realized by the time he would be done, the men would try and kill another person.

Alysída _(approaches the elder cautiously)_ : Sorry, Elder, but I need to speak-

Elder: I know why you're here....

Alysída: You do...?

Elder: It's about the incidents, yes?

Alysída: Yes, I just saw-

Elder: Don't bother... I knew this day would come.... _(stands up and faces Alys_ _í_ _da)_ ...the day you monsters would betray us by harming our own...

Alysída: Betray?! What?! No! I saw two humans killin' a child in an alley a while ago!

Elder: Impossible. No one would dare harm a child...and besides...humans had been disappearing from the village and people had been finding monsters in their blood...

Alysída: No... It... You're lyin'....We would never...

Elder: I have already sent for help... Begone from my sight....

Alysída: …... _(turns to leave then stops at the doors)_ I'll pray to de Gods to have mercy on yer soul.

Elder: Monsters have no Gods.

Alysída: Nor do yee, if He doesn't stop dis madness... _(leaves)_

Frustrated, Alysída made her way home but was seeing signs of discord cropping up. She had told Aden what had happened, and the pair grew worried about the future. And they had every right to be worried. The few months that went by, the incidents reached a fever point and by the end of the third month, the humans declared war on the monsters. This eventually led to the arrival of the ones whom the Elder had called upon a few months prior. Seven chosen humans with unique powers showed up as the Monster King Kette Diefessel and his armies faced them and theirs. A magic swordsman in red, a dancer, a holy knight, a cloaked man, a scruffy-looking thief, an archer woman, and a Buddhist monk, all of them helped the humans decimate the monsters to the point when it's seen as a massacre. The battles raged on as monsters who can fight held the humans back as their families rush away from the village for safety. After a while, the monsters were slowly being driven towards Ebbot Mountain. Those who tried to escape were either driven towards there or slaughtered on sight, no matter if they were old or young. For centuries, the mountain was already inhabited by monsters, but as a place for those who liked being underground. Many other monsters who lived on the outside mingled among the humans all over the country until now. Any monsters who didn't make a mass exodus towards this mountain were hunted down and executed by the chosen humans along the way. For those living in Ebbot Village, it was easy to send them there. At some point, Alysída served as a healer for monsters who were injured during the battle, but it was becoming too much as more and more monsters were being injured beyond repair to where they become Fallen and turn to dust. Understandably, she was released by Kette due to her fears for her own family's safety, seeing as more monsters were dying than the healers can handle even in an emergency situation. As a result, the Gadwyn family didn't have a choice but to go to the mountain as well. Aden was holding Tether's hand and Alysída has baby Catena in her arms when she suddenly had a thought as she saw some of the monsters rush by to go and aid their fellow monsters on the battlefield.

Aden _(stops as he sees her facing the entrance)_ : Alice..?

Alysída: Oh....nothing...

Aden: Then let's hurry. The further we go in, the safer we'll be.

Alysída _(looks at Catena as he's crying)_ : ….My sweet Autumn child.... _(kisses his forehead)_

Aden: Alysída, what are you- _(is given Catena in his arms)_ Wha...

Alysída: My darling Addy.... _(kisses Aden)_

Aden _(watches her lean down to kiss the top of Tether's head, calling him her wonderful Summer child)_ : Alysída...

Alysída _(faces Aden)_ : Let's keep goin'. We better crack on before it's get too crowded, ya?

Aden: Y-Yeah...

Aden took Tether's hand again as the family continued further in the caverns into the underground city. When Aden felt Tether stop and turned to see what was wrong, Alysída was gone. Aden went into a slight panic as Tether asked where she went. He wanted to find his wife, but he couldn't leave his children alone. Before he could decide, he felt something painful like a cut shoot through him, nearing making him collapse. He forced himself to sit against the wall so he wouldn't fall forward and hurt Catena. He sat there watching the monsters run by, hoping to see Alysída come by and find them, but instead only spotted Keldin directing a large group of monsters and catching his attention.

Keldin _(runs up to Aden)_ : Aden! Why are you just sitting here?! We gotta go!

Aden: Have you seen Alysída?

Keldin: Alysída? No, I haven't. Wasn't she with you three?

Aden: She was, but-

Tether _(holding something in Aden's face)_ : Papa!

Aden: Wha-What is it, Tether? Papa's talking.

Tether: Dingie! Papper!

Aden _(notices a folded a piece of paper in Tether's hands)_ : Paper? Hmn, I have Catena in my arms, can you get that, Keldin? _(rocks Catena gently to calm him)_

Keldin _(takes the paper from Tether)_ : Sure. _(unfolds and reads it)_ …...............................I....

Aden: What does it say?

Keldin: I can kinda make out what it says, but um…..”Aden, if you're reading this....I'm sorry....I tried my best to tell the humans they were wrong about us....but it...didn't work. There were people who told everyone that we're evil...and need to be destroyed....If a war breaks out...I want to make sure you all survive....If you fell..” I think she meant “feel”...”If you feel....something....in your Soul....I have to break our bond, for our children's sake, so if something happened to one of us, at least we both won't die and leave our children behind. I want it to be you.......Watch over them.....Aden...The years I've been with you have been truly....” _(squints at the scratched out word before the word “brilliant”)_ “Sav....brilliant....and I enjoyed every moment of it. Please stay safe....I do pray that this war ends before I become dust. If it does, I'll return to you and our boys....and we'll be happy again.....” _(looks confused)_ What's this sentence? Grá..go..Deo...? And this symbol- _(hears sniffing)_ Eh? _(sees Aden in tears)_ Aden?

Aden: It's...It's pronounced “graw gu djo”.....Alysída said it means “Love forever”....Damn it... _(stands up)_ I have to go find her!

Keldin: But what ab- _(is given Catena gently)_

Aden: Tether, stay with Mr. Keldin, okay? Papa's gonna find Mama.

Tether: Kay...

Keldin: Wait! _(looks at the brothers worriedly and tries to calm Catena down in a singsong voice to the tune of “Rockabye Baby”)_ Hushy-bye baby, in my own arms, your Papa better come back ASAP....

Aden rushed past the monsters that were being sent in and when he reached the entrance, he caught a glimpse of a large bird skull unleashing a powerful attack that sent shock waves outward, sending him back inside the cave. The few monsters that lingered behind caught him before he landed on the ground. He scrambled away from them to his feet and rushed back outside.

Aden: Alysída! _What is she doing...!_ ALYSÍDA!!

Alysída _(turns to face Aden)_ : Aden?! _(feels something pierce through her back out her chest, severing her Life Chain)_ GuhAAAAA!!... _(staggers away)_

Aden: NOO!! _(sees one of the humans approaching Alys_ _í_ _da as she trips to the ground; teleports to her, catching her mid-fall; glares at the humans)_ STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY WIFE!! VESTER!!!

A large long-snouted animal skull with two wavy horns that reach under its eyes and a long string of chains dangling from the horns appeared and roared at the humans. Aden gave the signal to fire at them and Vester drew in the chains into its mouth, releasing a powerful blast. Once the smoke cleared and the chain shrapnel and Vester vanished, the skeleton duo had retreated inside the mouth of the cave. Aden and the four monsters who fought with Alysída stayed with her as she struggles to stay awake.

Aden: Alice! Stay with me, you'll be okay!

Cat monster _(healing Alys_ _í_ _da's wounds)_ : The most I can do is heal her wounds-

Aden: It's better than nothing, just keep at it!

Alysída: A...den...Our..boys...

Aden: They're with Keldin. They're safe!

Alysída: Aah....Good....I'm...glad....I hope...

Aden: Alice, you need to save your strength...

Alysída: I...

Bird Monster: Hey....What are those humans doing?

_(the group looks out of the entrance and sees the seven humans glowing; Alysída reached out towards the entrance like she wanted to go back outside; the entrance glowed white then seven thick chains of different colors crossed each other in layers and connected from one side of the hole to the other before becoming translucent)_

Alysída _(almost in tears)_ : Oooh....

CM: What is that...?

BM: I think...it's a barrier.....

Little Monster: They're trapping us here!?

Alysída: …..Our...home...

Aden: Alysída..?

Alysída _(crying)_ : De wind.....De sun...De...flowers...We'll...never...

Aden _(grabs Alys_ _í_ _da's hand)_ : We will!

Alysída: !

Aden: We will all leave this place! You, me, our sons, everyone! I...I'll make sure of it!

Alysída: …..You..will...?

Aden: Yes, then we'll have the life we had before! ...Right?

Alysída: Right....I'm sleepy....

Aden: Rest...We'll meet up with the others soon....

Alysída _(drifts to sleep; her Soul dimming and cracking)_ : …...

_ **-FLASHBACK END-** _

Gadwyn: …..Unfortunately....she didn't wake up from her sleep. She had fallen down and eventually....

Silence fell over the family before both brothers began to weep. They never realized how close they were to seeing their mother die, but were spared of having it dwell within them throughout their lives. It still disturbed them that they only found out about her fate so late, but it was better than not knowing at all. The fact that Alysída had sacrificed herself to save them by severing her bond with Gadwyn in order to prevent him from dying with her when they were young was still shocking to them. But this also made another thing clear: Gadwyn's hatred for humans.

Gawdyn: So you understand now...Tether...?

Tether _(rubs tears from his eyes)_ : What..?

Gadwyn: Why I couldn't allow that human to be near you? When you think you can trust them, you'll get shot in the back.

Tether: ….

Gadwyn _(hears the wall phone ring; goes to it and answers)_ : Hello, this is Dr. Gadwyn. ….Yes? …..I see....Very well. I'll be there soon. Good bye. _(hangs up then turns to his sons)_ I'm afraid I must head off to the lab right now. _(heads to the door and gathers his things)_ Tether, Catena, I'll let you two stay home to collect yourselves while I work.

Tether: Something....going on at the lab..?

Gadwyn: The alarm was sounded. It appears that another human was caught. It's time for me to go to work.

Tether: …..

As Gadwyn left the brothers to mull over the story, he made his way to the lab. He found out that the latest human named Kindel had tried to go through the surface portion of the lab, but found it was locked. He ended up scaring a lot of the monsters there. He managed to make his way past the lab by inching his way against the building's wall, and ran. The human was later caught in the second level of Hotland after he succumbed to his injuries and the heat. Like the others before him, Kindel's body and Soul were subjected to experiments. Again, Gadwyn's colleagues were noticing odd things about him, but brushed it off.

Or tried to.

_(Gadwyn is seen in the Mirror Room, just having finished checking over the report of a broken-down mechanism in the room beyond the Mirror Room)_

Gadwyn: Now that we’ve obtained our fifth human Soul, we can now- _(notices a black wall)_ Hmm? _(approaches it)_ …Strange. _(touches it)_ I don’t recall having a single black wall in- _(several strings of black ‘paint’ sticks to his fingers)_ It’s not dry? _(the black paint starts to move on his fingers)_ What in the Un- Aah!

The mysterious black paint crawled its way over his hand, staining the sleeve of his lab coat as he tried to scrape it off. The more Gadwyn tried, the faster it crawled. He soon realized the lower half of his body was already engulfed in the black sludge, and he vainly struggled to escape.

Gadwyn: WHAT IN KETTE’S NAME IS THIS SUBSTANCE?! _(his shoulders are covered)_ I…can’t move…!

_Stop._

Gadwyn _(freezes)_ : ….Who…?

_Resisting._

Gadwyn: My voice..? No.. _(looks up)_ Who-

Gadwyn looked up to see a white face. The left eye is empty and the right is closed. The chain markings, left to the mouth, right up the eye, were black, and the face looked…sad.

At first.

Gadwyn _(trying to stay calm)_ : What matter of….creature are you…?

The face just stared for a moment before contorting into something out of a nightmare, and his own voice came from behind him.

**YOU. DR. GADWYN.**

Gadwyn was dropped to the floor as his name was repeated over and over. When he opened his eyes, one of Gadwyn’s other assistants was tugging at his left arm.

Assistant: Dr. Gadwyn!

Gadwyn: What is it?!

A _(flinches)_ : Ah!! Err, I’m sorry, but you’ve been staring at your reflection for the last few minutes. Is everything all right, sir?

Gadwyn: My reflection? But the wall’s- _(sees his reflection in a mirror; looks around to realize that none of the mirrors are black)_ Ah. _(clears his non-existent throat)_ Well.. _(straightens himself up)_ Perhaps there is something in the air. _(removes his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nasal cavity)_ We may need to go and seek out any leakages here.

A: Yes, doctor.

As the duo walked off, his facial reflection kept watching them before disappearing into the mirror. To clear his mind of that terrifying experience, he thought about the story he told Tether and Catena. Thinking about it, Gadwyn could never forget about what the humans had done, and seeing Tether getting close to Percy awoke a deep-seated hatred for the ones who took away the love of his life. That sense of betrayal was turned into revenge when he figured out how to break the barrier. Coupled with Kette's declaration of the hunting of fallen humans, Gadwyn had the freedom to use the Souls to break the barrier and alleviate his vengeful thirst. Tether and Catena were unsure of what to feel after hearing the story of their mother, besides confusion and mostly sorrow. But something did become much clearer to them: the day Alysída perished was the day Gadwyn's kindness was beginning to drain away.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alysída is an original monster character for the Undertale AU, Chaintale. Alysída is Greek for "chain".  
> Alysída's native language is Irish, possibly a much older version, so her manner of speech is related to that.


	6. Link 6: Justice For Some

Link 6: Justice For Some

It had been several years since the last human had fallen and things seemed to be calm. The Underground has seen some changes over the years including the induction of a new leader of the Royal Guard. A competition has taken place as the previous leader Keldin was retiring due to family and looking for a replacement. The one who came out on top was Ketju Acheris. With her strength and determination, she managed to outlast the other monsters and become the new Head of the Royal Guard. This had also inspired the younger monsters to join up and train hard so they might one day take over, should she do the same thing. This includes Catena himself, who enthusiastically trains at every waking hour in hopes of taking that position. Tether is happy that his younger brother got something to look forward to, even if it has him on wit's end with worry at the thought of a human who might come down and do harm to everyone. At least with the Royal Guard around, he shouldn't have much to worry about. Now about Gadwyn, Tether was noticing something off about him. Knowing that the Project Barrier Break is two humans away from completion, he had always wondered why he had come home late nearly every night or early morning. He always chalked it up to work holding the scientist at the laboratory, but even he would at least try to come home to rest. Perhaps he's using the lab beds? That's what he figured, but there was this nagging feeling that there was something else. Especially when he caught a strange look on his father's face a few times while coming across him. Remembering what Gadwyn told him and Catena years prior, Tether started to think that his father has a plan outside of the project and it may have to do with his hatred towards humans as evidenced by Percy's cruel death. Feeling like he's overthinking things, Tether got ready to meet his father at the lab for work. Apparently, there's news of a new intern joining up and he had to go meet them with the others. Tether spotted Gadwyn and the group near the elevator, standing by a chubby yellow lizard girl with her two front teeth poking out from her snout, and wearing black half-framed glasses, a white blouse with pink ruffles on the seams of the collar, sleeves, and bottom, a yellow line on the sleeves, a gold bracelet, and khaki cuffed capris. She had on a chain lanyard that has her photo ID that has “INTERN” on it.

Gadwyn: Everyone, I'd like you to meet Kusari Allori. She will be interning here for the time being.

Kusari _(adjusts her glasses)_ : H-Hi, it's nice to m-meet you all. _(gives a little bow)_

Gadwyn: You can do introductions on your own time, but for now, we need to begin our tasks for today. Tether!

Tether _(jolts)_ : Guh, yeah?!

Gadwyn: You will be helping Miss Kusari out by giving her a tour of the facility. Once done, bring her to us so we can teach her about the project.

Tether: Yes sir...

Once everyone dispersed to their places, Tether and Kusari began the tour by heading north of the elevator.

_(Tether and Kusari walked down the hall past a few blank screen panels and entered the resting area where three rows of three beds are present; a pair of ficus plants are seen in the far bottom left corner, a small clock is hung on the right side of the doorway, and a panel with green lit letters are seen)_

Tether: This is pretty self-explanatory, this room is where we sleep at if we're too tired to go home after working. It happens a lot.

Kusari: Won't they get disturbed while sleeping?

Tether: It depends if you're a heavy sleeper.

_(Tether and Kusari exits the resting area and makes their way further past it, arriving at the mirror room; three full-body mirrors have two blank panels between them and five more mirrors are at the opposite end; across the first three mirror is a long empty table)_

Tether: This is the mirror room. ...I actually have no idea what they do in here.

Kusari: Um, maybe it's for checking to see if your clothes are all right?

Tether _(shrugs)_ : I dunno. Maybe.

_(Tether and Kusari exits the mirror room and heads up into the hall leading to the central laboratory; they arrive at the observatory of the central lab room where it has a large balcony area walled off by safety windows and double doors leading into the laboratory)_

Tether: That's the central laboratory. It's where all of our experiments take place. Those of us not involved in the project can observe from the outside. Looks like they're about to start another experiment. You'll get to see it closer if you join us after your internship.

Kusari: Okay.

_(Tether and Kusari exits the observatory and goes right, entering the fan room; past the blank panel is three rows of 8 giant fans and a control switch)_

Tether: This is the fan room. It basically keeps the lab cool through the ventilation, since it's in a hot place.

Kusari: O-Of course!

_(Tether and Kusari leave the fan room and walk past the lab; they arrive at the shower area, three separate doors has a male symbol on the first door, a question mark on the second door, and a female symbol on the third door)_

Tether: This is the shower area. Men on the left, women on the right, unknown in the center. Plenty of showers inside. They're rarely used but again, they're here in case someone gets stuck here.

_(Tether and Kusari leave the shower area and they arrive at the extraction machine; it's a large steel machine that looks like an ant's head in design, four pipes rise into the ceiling and two additional ones connect from the sides of the eyesockets to the mandibles; a large section of the floor is missing and they can see the rest of the lab on the lower level; a blank panel and a door is seen on the left side)_

Tether: This is the extraction machine. We've caught some humans over the years, so we used this to extract essences from their Souls.

Kusari: Sounds dangerous...

Tether: To the humans, yeah. To us, I don't know. I've never messed with it myself.

Kusari: Why is part of the floor missing?

Tether: The machine lowers into the lab below when in use.

Kusari: Oh. _(walks over to the edge and spots two monsters working on the machinery below before joining Tether again)_

_(Tether and Kusari entered the room by the machine and on the opposite wall of the room, they see a TV stand with a CRT TV on top, a shelf underneath with a VCR machine, and flanking the setup are two bookshelves, filled with books and VHS tapes)_

Tether: This is the TV room. Nothing too interesting about it.

Kusari _(walks up to the bookshelves)_ : Hmm... What are these?

Tether _(follows)_ : Those video tapes? I'm not sure. I've never watched them, but Dr. Gadwyn said one of them inspired part of the Project.

Kusari: Oh! I-It must've been something amazing to do something like that.

Tether: Must be.

_(Tether and Kusari exits the TV room and walks past the machine, arriving at the break room; the floor is blue tiled, 6 square tables are arranged with two pairs lined up to make two parallel rectangles and the other two are in opposite corners; five grey refrigerators line the back wall, the center one flanked by two blank panels and the fridge closest to them has a microwave in the wall by it)_

Tether: This is where we take breaks. Plenty of fridges to put stuff in. Just.. _(sighs in disgust) .._ make sure you don't accidentally leave any food and side experiments in them.

Kusari: ...I...take it you know from experience...?

Tether _(squints)_ : Yeeaaah.... I may not have a nose, but the sensation of being near it was just.... _(shivers in disgust)_

Kusari: How b-bad was it....?

Tether: The entire facility was shut down for a week just to remove the fridge and clean the very spot it was on, then a month just make sure nothing was contaminated. Pa- uh, Dr. Gadwyn was absolutely livid during that time. I couldn't get the sensation out of my mind for a week, it was gods-awful.

Kusari: Th-That does sound awful!

Tether: Ugh, it was. We were all busy at the time for the project, so I figure someone left something in there and forgot it. Although....forgetting something for a year isn't exac-

Kusari: A YEAR?! How has no one noticed that?! Did no one check any of the fridges during that time?

Teher: I'm still wondering that myself... Come on, we better get moving.

Kusari: Urgh...

_(Tether and Kusari backtracked to the elevator and went left; they arrive at the door to the power room and entered; it's a wide area where at the opposite end, a tall machine is hooked up to 9 pipes and the lights on the two headlights, the container, and the panel are glowing a soft red)_

Tether: This is the power room. It may not look like much, but it's what keeps the place running using the energy gathered at the Core.

Kusari: Oooh... _(walks up to the machine)_ Is there something in there?

Tether: I don't know. I never really go near it.

Kusari _(backs away)_ : Ah! M-Maybe I shouldn't go near it th-then..

_(Tether and Kusari leave the power room and arrive at the infirmary area; to the left side of the five doors present are three sinks and the right side of the fifth door is a blank panel; the doors lead into rooms with medical beds and equipment)_

Tether: This is the infirmary area where we take Fallen monsters into individual rooms and try to revive them.. Luckily, we don't use this place as much, but it's here just in case.

_(Tether and Kusari went back to the elevator and went south; they arrive at what looks like a makeshift morgue, the right wall has several metal drawers with different labels on the front; the labels have the ID code for the humans marked; they stopped in front of the drawers)_

Tether: This is... I guess this is where we've been keeping the human bodies...

Kusari: L-Like...actual human bodies, or...

Tether: Yep...

Kusari: ..They're actually in there...?

Tether _(pulls open the drawer labeled “KI06”; the body of Kindel lay on the platform)_ : This one's the last one captured.

Kusari: Whoa... _(adjusts her glasses)_ This is what a human looks like?

Tether: There's different ones. _(opens the drawers one by one, hesitating on PE05; pulls open the drawer)_

Kusari: Oh, whoa! You're right! Th-There are different ones. Although... They look smaller than I imagined...

Tether: We suspect that they're younger versions of humans, kids maybe, but they did show powers stronger than our own.

Kusari: Ah, I heard! I remember hearing rumors of a monster helping a human years ago. Pretty silly, right?

Tether: Yeah, it is... _(stares at Percy's body for a moment before closing the drawers)_

_(Tether and Kusari returned to the elevator and went up to the lobby)_

Tether: Of course, you've seen the lobby. It's where the families and visitors of the scientists come to. There's a little play area for the kids to stay if their parents don't have babysitters.

Kusari: Oh, that's cute. _(sees a multiple-eyed monster approach her and Tether)_

Multi-eyed Monster: Ah, young Tether, it has been a long while. You've grown up handsomely.

Tether: Ah, Ms. Bakersol, it really has been a while. Kusari, this is Ms. Bakersol.

Kusari: Hello.

Ms. Bakersol: Ah, you're a new face, hello! Are you here for a tour?

Kusari: Oh, y-yes, I'll be interning in the lab soon.

Ms. Bakersol: How lovely! I hope Tether isn't causing too much trouble.

Kusari: Eh?

Ms. Bakersol: He used to be a little troublemaker, but I'm glad he's found something to focus on.

Tether: M-Ms. Bakersol...!

Ms. Bakersol: Ahohoho! Ah, how is your brother? Is he doing well?

Tether: Yep. Still doing basic training and errand work, but he's getting up there.

Kusari: Brother?

Tether: Yeah, younger. His name's Catena. He's a trainee in the Royal Guard.

Kusari: Oh wow! Wait, the Royal Guard, the one Ketju leads now?

Tether: The one and only. Why?

Kusari _(blushing)_ : O-Oh, nothing! Just wondering!

Tether: …?

Ms. Bakersol: Well, I won't keep you two long. I got some little ones to watch over. _(a few eyes turn to look behind her at a little Loox Eyewalker monster)_ Ethan, what did I say about not sharing?

Ethan _(startled then glances around sheepishly)_ : To not do it again.

Ms. Bakersol: Yes, now play nice. _(turns eyes back to Tether and Kusari except one)_ Ah, anyway, I'll let you return to your tour. Have fun and a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Kusari. Have a good time, Tether. _(returns to the play area)_

Kusari: Th-Thank you. ...You were a troublemaker?

Tether ( _flustered)_ : W-We should go to the Core, yea?

Kusari: … _(giggles)_

_(Tether and Kusari left the building towards a tall elevator north of the crossroad, going to Level R3; they were greeted by a few monsters who were leaving the Core as they crossed the bridge and reached the lit entrance; once through and after taking the elevator, they went left and arrive at the Core)_

Tether: Welcome to the Core.

He had heard that the Core had sections that are interchangeable in order to confuse humans, and the duo got a demonstration of such a thing. Kusari was worried about the liquid running below the area, but Tether explained that it's a form of geothermal energy that is converted into electrical energy that powers the entire Underground. The safety railings along the paths are there to keep everyone from accidentally falling into the liquid. They noticed huge blocks of ice falling into it and Tether mentioned how the ice keeps the liquid cool. Kusari asked where the ice came from, and Tether had notice someone in Snowdin throwing ice into the river, so he assumed that was where the ice came from.

Tether: Now that that's done, let's head back so you can start your interning.

Kusari: Okay. Th-Thank you for the tour.

Tether: No problem.

_(Tether and Kusari return to the lab; sees Gadwyn)_

Gadwyn: Ah, there you are. I take it the tour went well?

Kusari: Yes sir! This place is really interesting!

Gadwyn: I appreciate your enthusiasm, Miss Kusari. For the time being, you'll be running errands for us, so there are some areas that are off-limits.

Kusari: Ah, I-I was wondering why there were places Tether didn't take me.

Tether: Yeah, can't take the new ones to them. Safety reasons.

Kusari: Oh, that makes sense.

Gadwyn: Right, well, let's get you set up for your first set of tasks for today.

Kusari: Yes sir!

Gadwyn: Tether, we've prepared for our next round of experiments to begin. _(turns away)_ I expect you to be there.

Tether: Yes, sir...

Kusari: ….?

The next few weeks were spent by the scientists in conducting experiments and Kusari running errands. As Kusari was on her way to deliver some documents to Gadwyn, an alarm sounded.

Kusari _(almost drops the folder)_ : Wh-What is that?!

Scientist1: It's the alarm!

Scientist2: A human has come!

Kusari: A human? Ah, that must mean it'll end up like the others Tether showed me... _(sees Gadwyn walking by)_ Oh, it's Dr. Gad- _(sees a strange look on his face, like a twisted grin)_ That....was strange.

This human in particular is a dangerous one. Her green eyes were flaring in ferocity as she raced throughout the underground. She spouted demands as she faced the monsters. When she was chased by Darius, she managed to shoot him in the leg, taking him down. She was able to get through Snowdin into Waterfall, running into Ketju. Ketju faced the girl and told her that she must give her Soul up so the monsters can go free. The girl, Judy as she gave her name, answered Ketju with a shot, taking her left eye out. While Ketju writhed on the ground in pain, Judy made her escape to Hotland. This put the monsters in the lobby into a panic and they all went into the main lab area to hide until she passed through. Judy looked around to find the monsters, but found nothing and moved on. She continued on and ran into two Royal Guard soldiers. She faced off against them, firing a shot at one of them and escaping deeper into Hotland. She met Kæde and fired a warning shot, hitting a spider in the process. She managed to get far enough to enter the Core and felt like she was getting close until she heard the sound of wind pulsating. A large magic circle appeared before her and rings of chains pulsed around it a few times before Gadwyn appeared within, a Soul container tied to his hip.

Gadwyn _(steps away from the circle as it vanishes)_ : A pleasure to meet you, human, but I'm afraid your journey ends here. If you would be so kind as to give up your Soul-

Judy: Never! Now tell me where the missing children are!

Gadwyn: Oh? And why do you care?

Judy: Because their families need them back, and justice will be served to you monsters!

Gadwyn stared at Judy for a while before he scoffed at the answer.

Gadwyn: Justice, you say? _(chuckles darkly)_ Funny you should say that. You say that justice will be served for the humans, but what about our justice?

Judy: Your justice? The monsters' justice?

Gadwyn: Yes. The humans attacked us first and took so much from us. Took many of our friends and loved ones. Took the life of a monster prince who only wanted to return the body of a human to the surface. Took away our hopes and dreams. Betrayed us all...

Judy: Well, what about the missing children? They did nothing wrong! I'm sure they only want to see what's down here!

Gadwyn: Really? I've no idea of what became of the monsters in the Ruins when the little boy arrived, but explain to me why a young girl punched her way through the snow fields, taking out any monster who faced her?

Judy: Because the monsters attacked her!

Gadwyn: The girl in the tutu who tried to buy her freedom with the truth of harming a monster?

Judy: I...well-

Gadwyn: The bespectacled boy who used his words to trick monsters to his side?

Judy: That's just-

Gadwyn: Or the boy whom I've heard ate a monster?

Judy: Guh, but that could be a rumor!

Gadwyn: A rumor? Oh, I'm afraid you're wrong. It may not look like it, but there are many eyes in the Ruins and one certain spider queen who has connections...

Judy: But-

Gadwyn: In addition! There are also the humans from centuries prior that were once our friends, but turned against us. Therefore, humans like you are not to be trusted. I almost lost one of my sons to one. I lost my beloved wife to the Seven Magicians from years ago. _(muttering under his breath)_ Mu anamchara Alysída... _(glares at Judy)_ Tell me, after hearing what I've said.. How does it feel to be an enemy of ours?

Judy: I... _How am I an enemy to them? They're the ones who are our enemy! They know where the kids are, keeping them trapped for so long. Yet he says the humans harmed them first. That's not right, the monsters are the bad guys and bad guys need to be punished with swift justice! …..But if the humans really did do those things... (stares at Gadwyn) ...Is he like a hero to the monsters and am I...the bad guy...? (shakes her head) No, that's not righ-_

Gadwyn: It appears that you are lost in thought. Allow me to give you a choice. Surrender your Soul and I'll help return your body to the surface. Refuse, and I'll have it removed by force. What say you?

Judy _(aims her gun at him)_ : I chose neither. _(shoots at him)_

Gadwyn _(sidesteps, dodging the bullet)_ : I'll ask again. What say you to my options? _(approaches her calmly)_

Judy _(checks her gun, seeing no bullets in the chamber)_ : Darn it, I'm out!

Gadwyn: You're out of bullets, it seems.

Judy _(aims her gun)_ : I gotta try...

Gadwyn _(stops a few feet away)_ : Human, don't make this hard for yourself. You do realize- _(senses something)_ _This feeling.... Magic? (notices something glowing inside the barrel)_ What is that?

Judy: Take this! _(pulls the trigger)_

To the duo's surprise, a bullet of yellow light shot at Gadwyn, grazing his right arm and startling him.

Gadwyn _(grabs his arm)_ : AAAGH!

Judy: Oh... OH! I did that? _(gasp)_ Let me try it again!

Gadwyn _(enraged; a pair of dark blue chain decals appear on his face, one running up the right side of his skull from his eye and one down on the left side from his eye to his mouth)_ : You damned hell spawn, you've made your choice. _(lifts his hand above his head)_ Vester!!

_(a large lupine skull with a pair of wavy horns and chains attached to them appeared beside Gadwyn)_

Judy _(aims her gun at the skull)_ : What-

Gadwyn _(levels his hand with his glasses; closes his hand into a fist)_ : Fire.

The pain Judy felt as the blast let loose by the skull hit her was immeasurable. Her screams were drowned out by the roar of the blast. Once it was over, Judy was on the ground, burned and bleeding. She didn't want to join the five children who fell before her. She was determined to live. Even through her pain, Judy aimed her gun. Even through her agony, she pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

She was really out of bullets.

And out of life.

Gadwyn _(shivering)_ : …...... _(gasps sharply)_ I... _(clears his throat and straightens himself up)_ That was...Well. I hope I didn't go too overboard. _(looks at his grazed arm) That magic bullet she shot.... Could it be that-_

CoreRoyalGuard1: Dr. Gadwyn!

CRG2: Are you all right!?

Gadwyn: Yes, I'm fine. It's just a scratch.

CRG2 _(grimaces at Gadwyn's wound)_ : Are you sure?

Gadwyn: Yes. _(looks at Judy's body)_ Hmm, hopefully, we can get something from this one. _(sees the yellow Soul rise from the body as he detaches the container from the chain; captures the Soul in it and stares at it, a crooked smile gracing his face)_ Just one more and-

CRG1: Sir?

Gadwyn _(jolts)_ : …..Right. One of you help carry the body to the laboratory, please. Carefully.

CRG1 _(looks at the body then at his partner)_ : You wanna do it?

CRG2: I'm not touching it.

CRG1: Well, I don't wanna either-

Gadwyn _(glaring)_ : Gentlemen.

CRG2: R-Right! _(hurriedly picks up Judy's body with caution)_

The trio made their way back to the lab through Gadwyn's teleportation circle. During this, the monsters in the lab had calmed down from nearly encountering Judy. As the monsters talked among themselves and leaving the main lab, the scientists were preparing for the arrival of Gadwyn and the body.

Kusari: Th-That was so close! We almost got attacked by that human! I hope D-Dr. Gadwyn is okay, right, Tether? ….. _(looks around not seeing him)_ Tether? _(walks off to find him, meeting another scientist)_

Scientist: Oh! Kusari, Dr. Gadwyn just arrived and wants everyone to meet him in the lab.

Kusari: Okay! I'm g-gonna find Tether and tell him! _(rushes off to find Tether; finds him in the morgue looking at a body)_ Eh? _(watches him from outside of the door) What's he doing?_

Tether _(looking at Percy's body)_ : Another human got caught just now... Just one more and we monsters will be free.... That would've been nice...if there was another way for us to go back to the surface without killin' anyone.. _(looks away for a moment before looking at Percy's face again)_ If only Papa didn't kill you, you could've helped us tell our story like you wanted, the truth of the war... You could've...We could've returned home...to the surface... _(sighs)_ When we get out of here, I hope King Kette will allow me to bury you somewhere, rather than have you locked up in this place. _(moves a few loose strands of hair from Percy's face)_ I think it's time for me to go. I really don't want to leave, but I'll have to let you back in now. _(moves to push Percy's drawer back in the locker; gets startled by Kusari's presence and the sounds of monsters moving around somewhere in the lab)_ Aah! H-How long were you there!?

Kusari: Eep!! S-S-Sorry! I was coming t-to get you because Dr. Gadwyn w-wanted everyone to meet up with him!

Tether: Ooh... I'll, um, be there...

Kusari: Eh?

Tether: What?

Kusari: Y-You have tears... You're crying for the human?

Tether: Huh? _(rubs his sleeve over his eyes and looks at it, seeing blotches and smudges of wet spots on it)_ Ah... _(roughly rubs his eyes and holds his arm behind his back)_ That's, uh, I had something in my eyesockets..

Kusari: Are you sure? You were talking to that human- _(covers her mouth)_

Tether: …...You heard that much...huh..?

Kusari: …. _(nods)_ Yes, s-sorry...

Tether: ...It's fine. _(looks back at Percy)_ His name's Percival.

Kusari: Oh? Did you name...him?

Tether: No, he already had that name. I don't know the others' true names since they were only labeled by their Soul Trait, like Percy's is PE05 for Perseverance.

Kusari _(approaches the body, stopping by Tether)_ : So, the humans have names?

Tether: Pretty much.

Kusari: What's special about this one?

Tether: He.......was the first human friend I had, as far as I remember...

Kusari _(surprised)_ : R-Really?

Tether: Yeah. Met him in the snow fields. I couldn't really place it, but I felt compelled to help him. Dr. Gadwyn told me that he could've had the ability to brainwash others, but I didn't feel any sort of magic being used on me that would cause that.

Kusari: Then...t-the rumors about the monster helping the human was...

Tether: Yeah, it was me...

Kusari: Oh.... Do you know why he came down here?

Tether: To learn about our history. He also found out that it was the humans that started the war years ago, not us. He was going to return to the surface and show others his findings. Even made a promise to do so. But....

Kusari: He got killed...

Tether: Choked to death. Saw it happen on the monitor.

Kusari: ….He sounds like a nice human.

Tether: ..He was. His words felt genuine. I felt like I could trust him. And it seemed like the humans only know one side of the story. If Percy was alive, he would be trying to convince people that we're not as bad as they thought. But at this rate.... _(pushes the drawer close)_ ...they're likely to be closed-minded...

Kusari: Oh...

Scientist: Oh, there you two are! Dr. Gadwyn's looking for you two!

Kusari: Oh, were we gone that long?! W-We're coming! _(rushes out with the scientist)_

Tether _(follows Kusari before stopping by the door; looks back at the locker)_ : ….Sleep well... _(leaves)_

Once the duo managed to meet up with Gadwyn and the other scientists, they were promptly reprimanded for being late. Afterwards, Kusari was sent off to do errands and Tether stayed to help with the experiments. Judy's body was covered in burns and open wounds from Vester's shrapnel-laced blast. The group had to salvage as much of her as possible, but they did learn how injuries like what she has could be made. As they studied her body, there was a commotion in the main lobby.

Gadwyn: What in the Underground is going on?

When he and the group arrived in the lobby, they saw Ketju and Darius being wheeled into the ER area.

Tether: What the hell?

Kusari: Ketju!

Gadwyn: …..Right. Any healers that are present, please go tend to Lady Ketju and Darius immediately.

Kalina: Right away! _(rushes off after the monsters taking Ketju and Darius)_

Tether: I hope they'll be all right. Looks pretty serious. _(glances at Kusari; notices her shivering)_ Kusari?

Kusari: …..

Tether _(looks at Kusari)_ : ...Kusari?

Kusari _(has a worried, panicked look on her face)_ : ….

Tether _(touches her shoulder)_ : Kusari-

Kusari _(jolts)_ : AAAAAH!! …..Uh...I-I'm gonna w-wait by the d-door.... _(rushes off to wait by Ketju's room)_

Tether: ….That was odd.

With Kalina and the other healing monsters' power, they were able to heal the wounds on Darius and Ketju. While Darius's leg wound has healed all the way, Ketju ended up having surgery. A few hours later, it was done. Even with healing magic, Ketju's left eye was gone, so there was no choice but to cover her injury up until it healed enough for her to wear an eye patch. Once done, Kusari was let in to see Ketju.

Kusari: Your eye....

Ketju _(hesitantly touches her bandage)_ : Yeah...I didn't think that human was that tough.... Judy, was it? It got a good shot at me... What happened to it?

Tether: She's being used in our experiments.. Well, her Soul, mainly.

Ketju: She, huh? So they got her? I'll have to be more vigilant and teach the others to be more careful...

Kusari: Y-You should rest, though!

Ketju: Yeah, I know. The others will be worried. Can you let them know I'm okay?

Kusari: S-Sure!

Ketju: Oh, I thought I saw Darius when I-

Darius _(runs in)_ : Lady Ketju!?

Ketju: There he is.

Darius _(ears drooping as he approaches Ketju's bed)_ : Are you all right? Ah! Your eye!

Ketju: Yeah, it sucks, but I'll live. Are you all right?

Darius: Yes, ma'am! Thanks to the healers here, my leg's feeling better!

Ketju: That's great!

Darius: I'm gonna tell the others you're okay! _(rushes out)_

Ketju: Darius and the sisters are a nice bunch. They really warmed up to me when I took over for Mr. Keldin. But man, if I ever see that human again, I'll ki-

Gadwyn _(walks in)_ : That won't be necessary, Lady Ketju.

Ketju: Dr. Gadwyn? Nice seeing you here. You said “That won't be necessary”. What, going after the human?

Gadwyn: Yes, as she had been dealt with.

Ketju: So you captured her. That's good. I'll need to take her to-

Gadwyn: That won't be necessary either.

Ketju: Buh, what does that mean?! What, did you kill her or something?

Gadwyn: Yes.

_(silence)_

Ketju: Ah...how?

Gadwyn _(adjusts his glasses)_ : With my weapon, of course. She shot at me, so I blasted her away. Very effective, but not one I'd use on a whim.

Ketju: That's some weapon you must have. Looking at you, I wouldn't have guessed you could fight.

Gadwyn: Looks can be deceiving, Lady Ketju. _(heads to the door and stops by Tether)_ You'll never know what kind of person you'll meet until you get to know them. _(side-glances at Tether)_ For better or worse.

Tether _(slightly glares at Gadwyn before looking away)_ : …..

Gadwyn _(turns to Ketju)_ : I must return to the experiment room to resume the tests. Good day and rest well. Tether, Kusari, come along once you're done. _(leaves)_

Tether: ….

Ketju: Yikes, was he always like that?

Tether: No. Not at the beginning, but....things in our past happened and...I don't think he's gotten over them. He throws himself into his work, more now than before. I've wondered what changed... Oh, I was wondering-

Catena _(runs in)_ : LADY KETJU, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!

Tether: And there he is.

Ketju: Y-Yeah, I am. Just lost an eye, but still alive.

Catena: THANK GOODNESS! EVERYONE WAS WONDERING WHERE YOU WERE AND GOT WORRIED! I'LL GO TELL THE OTHERS THAT YOU'RE OKAY! _(sees Tether and Kusari)_ HI TETHER, HI NEW PERSON!

Kusari: I, uh, hi? I-I'm Kusari Allori.

Catena: NICE TO MEET YOU, KUSARI! I SEE YOU'VE MET MY BROTHER!

Kusari: Y-Yes, he's given me a tour of the area! Wait... Brother... Oh! So you're the brother Tether told me about!

Catena: SO HE DID!

Ketju: Huh, so you're Catena's brother. He always talked about you. Like, a lot.

Tether: Really? And I thought I was the one who always doted on him.

Catena: WELL, OF COURSE I GOTTA TALK ABOUT MY BEST BIG BROTHER IN THE UNDERGROUND!

Tether: Nah, the best big little brother has gotta be you, Cats.

Catena: Nyeh heh heh.

Kusari: Wait, Catena's the younger brother? I thought he was the older one. Y-You know...because of how tall he is..?

Catena: WE GET THAT A LOT, BUT NOPE! I'M A FEW HUNDRED YEARS YOUNGER THAN HIM!

Kusari: Whoa..

Ketju: Heh, that's pretty cool. If you two are brothers, then who are-

_(door opens; Gadwyn and Kalina enters)_

Gadwyn _(looks around)_ : ….I see you're still becoming acquainted with each other.

Ketju: Oh, back again, Dr. Gadwyn?

Gadwyn: Yes, just passing by with Kalina and letting her know you're up and chatting.

Ketju: Ah. Yeah, I got to meet Catena's brother for the first time.

Gadwyn: Well, I hope my sons aren't causing too much trouble as you're needing to rest?

Ketju: Nah, it's all- wait, sons?

Tether: You didn't notice?

Ketju: I mean... Catena looks a little more like him. You look like a different skeleton.

Tether: Trust us, we're all part of the same family, even if it seems... _(glares at Gadwyn a little)_..different.

Gadwyn: …..Right. Well... _(turns to Tether and Kusari)_ As I stated before, after you two are done, Tether, I want you to report to the central laboratory immediately. We will be resuming the experiments on JU07 and the Justice Soul. _(heads to the door and stops; glancing back)_ And please refrain from making any side trips. _(leaves)_

Tether: …..

Catena: W-WELL, I'M GONNA GO LET THE OTHERS KNOW YOU'RE OKAY, LADY KETJU! GET WELL SOON! _(dashes out the door)_

Ketju _(shivers)_ : That was strange. Did it get tense all of a sudden?

Tether: Anyway, I guess visiting time is over?

Kalina: Yes, I'll be tending to Ketju's wound for a while, so I won't be joining up for the rest of the experiment for now.

Kusari _(sighs in relief)_ : Thank you.

Ketju: Yeah, thanks.

Kalina: No problem. You and Tether should hurry along before Dr. Gadwyn gets angry.

Kusari: Ah, y-yes! _(hurries out the door)_

Tether: …..Ketju.

Ketju: Yeah?

Tether: You were wondering how I look different from...Papa and Catena, yeah?

Ketju: Oh, uh, yeah, but-

Tether: I would guess it's from my mother. Papa told us about her. How she lived, how she loved....and how she died. _(scratches the back of his skull)_ Sorry about that. It's been some time since I thought about it. _(shrugs)_ I better move on then. Don't wanna deal with his crap the rest of the day. Nice meeting you, though, and thanks for taking care of Catena.

Ketju: Welcome..? _(watches Tether leave)_ Huh, his mom must've had a really nice smile if he looked like her, right? _(looks at Kalina; notices a confused look on her face)_ Dr. Kalina?

Kalina _(flinches)_ : Uh huh?

Ketju: ...You all right?

Kalina: Oh, uh, yes, of course, I'm fine! Let me...change the bandages out. _(unwraps the bandages)_

Ketju: …....So...how many more left?

Kalina: Huh?

Ketju: Of the human Souls, how many do we need?

Kalina: ….One more. _(removes the pad and examines the wound)_

Ketju: I see. We're getting close to freedom, huh. You guys are doing great.

Kalina: Thanks. Hmm.. Your wound's healing well, but it looks like you'll be left without a left eye. You'll have to wear an eye patch to protect it.

Ketju: Huh, all right. Hope it's a cool one!

For the rest of the day, Ketju rested while her injury healed. Meanwhile, more experiments were being conducted by Dr. Gadwyn and his team and Kusari continued her errands. They had a few failures, but they managed to come up with a combination to test out. This took them most of the day, so they decided to take a break before resuming.

Tether _(reading over his notes while heading towards the break room)_ : ...Seems to require a little of everything, but until we get the last Soul-

Valin: I just don't get what Gadwyn is up to. He's been acting strange lately.

Tether _(stops outside the entrance; see Valin standing by the coffee machine and Minki moving to the fridge)_ : ?

Minki _(taking out his lunch from the fridge)_ : Right? It's like he's become obsessed with how the experiments turn out. _(closes the door)_ I know we're getting close to completing the project, but he makes it look like it's a life-or-death thing. _(sits down at a table)_

Valin: I mean, a lot of us did die down here, but not in the way he makes it feel like. _(sips his coffee)_ It must be something to do with his wife.

Minki: His wife?

Valin: Yeah. That's right, you weren't with us when it happened. It was centuries ago, but Gadwyn developed a hatred for humans since she almost turned to dust. He pretty much snapped the neck of one a long time ago.

Minki: Yikes, really?

Valin: Yeah. PE05, I believe. Guess it tried to brainwash one of his sons, the eldest one, I think.

Minki: Tether?

Valin: Yeah! I'm curious as to how that human did it.

Minki: Wish we could've seen what the humans could do before taking their Souls.

Valin: Yeah. But hopefully the one we chose won't have an adverse reaction to the concoction. It'll be devastating if it didn't work.

Tether: ….. _(steps in and goes to the fridge to get his lunch)_ Hey, guys.

Valin _(flinches)_ : !

Minki: Oh, hey, Tether! Joining us for break?

Tether: Nah, I'm gonna be meeting up with Dr. Gadwyn to discuss something. Maybe next time. _(leaves)_

Minki: All right. _(turns to Valin)_ Valin?

Valin: Uh, yeah?

Minki: You looked scared, what's up?

Valin: Ah, n-nothing. I better go...do some tests.

Minki: But it's not time to go back yet.

Valin: Yeah, but I wasn't...uh..feeling hungry much. See you later, Minki. _(dumps his coffee in the sink and rushes out)_

Minki: …. _(eats their sandwich)_ That was weird.

Tether _(standing outside the opposite end of the break room; a written sentence showing “Almost turned to dust. Mom?” is seen)_ : …..What did he mean by that...?

Once the break was over, everyone returned to their duties. They were able to gather enough Justice essence for testing before deciding to transfer it to King Kette. But when they were about to put the Soul back into the portable container, it managed to make its escape.

Valin: Ah!

Minki: Whoa!

Gadwyn: Don't let it escape!!

The group were making grabs at the Soul, but it kept shooting yellow bullets at everyone. Distracted, it was caught by Gadwyn's gloved hands.

Gadwyn: Got you, you little pest! _(sees a glowing light peeking through his hands)_ What is-

Without warning, an explosion shot out from the backs of Gadwyn's hands. The Justice Soul blasted a hole in them to escape, and as it did, Gadwyn crumbled to the ground, screaming and writhing in pain.

Toroast: Dr. Gadwyn!!

Tether: PAPA!! _(crouches by Gadwyn)_ Are you all right!?

Gadwyn _(holding his hands under his arms)_ : Forget about me! Catch the Soul!!

Minki: We're trying! _(dodging the bullets)_ Ah!

Kalina _(walks in and sees the commotion)_ : What on earth!?

Valin: Close the door, you're gonna let it out!!

Kalina _(sees the Soul flying towards her)_ : Aaah! _(shuts the door quickly as she ducks from the flying Soul; rushes over to Gadwyn)_ What happened!?

Toroast: I can't reach it!

Tether: Tch. _(watches the Soul flying around as Minki, Valin, and Toroast try to catch it without getting hit by the bullets; looks back at Gadwyn getting treated by Kalina; has a thought)_ Maybe...I gotta try it! _(holds his right hand out)_

Kalina: Tether?

Gadwyn: What is he doing? Don't just sit there, help them!

Tether: I hope this works... Focus on the target.. _(watches the Soul)_...and... _(_ _his right eye glows an indigo purple and an indigo chain decal runs to his mouth and to the back of his skull; his hand glows and a loud PING sound rings out; the Soul is caught in a chain ring, glowing indigo)_ Ngh...got it!

Everyone was stunned at the sight. So much so, they almost forgot to contain the elusive violent Soul.

Tether: Gh..guys, get the thing.... _(holds his wrist and he struggles to keep his hold on it)_ I don't know how long I can...

Minki: Ah! _(grabs the portable containment device and rushes up to the Soul, catching and locking it inside)_

Tether _(deactivates his power, sighing heavily)_ : Glad that's over.... Ah. Papa! _(scoots over to Gadwyn)_ Are you all right?!

Gadwyn: I'm fine. But my hands....

Kalina _(helps Tether get Gadwyn up to his feet)_ : We're going to have to fix your hands up quickly. Come on!

Gadwyn: Damn it all!

_(Kusari gets close to the door but jumps back when it swings open; sees Kalina and Tether helping Gadwyn to the ER area)_

Kusari: Wh-What happened!?

Tether: There was an accident. The others'll fill you in.

Kusari: Wha?? _(enters the laboratory; sees various bullet holes and smoking bullet marks on the walls, monitor, and floor; a few items were knocked over or broken; Valin and Toroast were sitting on the floor and Minki was sitting on a chair)_

Minki: Kusari.

Kusari: I just saw Miss Kalina and Tether with Dr. Gadwyn!

Minki: Yeah, the Justice Soul tried to escape while we were preparing to send it off to King Kette. It was a disaster... Blasted holes into Gadwyn's hands when he caught it.

Kusari: Oh no! Will he be all right?

Toroast: We hope so. But Tether, he was amazing! He manage to catch it with his magic!

Kusari: He did?

Valin: Yeah, I wonder where he learned how to do that?

Kusari: Maybe he learned it from someone?

Valin: Maybe! If it wasn't for him, things would've gotten worse!

Minki: Ah, we better get to fixing this while Dr. Gadwyn gets healed.

Kusari: Oh, l-let me help!

As Kusari, Valin, Minki, and Toroast fixed up the lab, Tether sat outside the ER, hands clasped and left knee bouncing while waiting for the news. He had noticed his father's arm wound before, and now this injury with the hands. The longer he doesn't hear anything about Gadwyn, the more worried he got. This went on for a few hours as the skeleton went from just sitting to pacing back and forth. A few times, he saw the healers run by him from the ER to elsewhere, but with no news of the scientist's condition. By the time Kusari joined up with him with the other scientists, Kalina stepped out of the room.

Tether _(stands up quickly)_ : So?! Is he all right!?

Kalina: He is, thankfully. But...

Tether: But?

Kalina: ...It'll be some time before he can use his hands again. The blast from the Soul was so severe that we had to cauterize the holes-

Tether: Holes?

Kalina: Yes, he has holes in his hands now, and it's likely that they'll remain that way. We tried to find what's left of his hand bones, but with no luck.

Kusari: Ah, that's why you came back into the lab.

Kalina: Yes.

Tether: Can we see him?

Kalina: Not right now. When we told him what happened to his hands, he nearly flew into a rage, so we had to sedate him. I'll keep an eye on him and let you know when he awakens.

Tether: Okay...

Kalina: Of course, he did say for you guys to continue the experiments even if he's out of commission, so...

Tether _(scoffs)_ : Of course he did.. Thanks, Kalina.

Kalina: No problem. _(walks back into the room)_

Kusari: At least we know he's all right, but poor Dr. Gadwyn.

Tether: Eh, he may not look it, but he's tough.

Kusari: That's right, he took on a human, right?

Tether: Yeah. _(sighs)_ I guess we gotta get moving. Don't wanna look like we're slacking off.

The rest of the night sees the scientists continuing the experiments until it was time to go home. Tether had stayed at the lab until Catena came by to check on Ketju when he heard about what happened to Gadwyn. This put the tall skeleton into a panic until Tether fully explained the situation.

Catena: THANK GOODNESS FOR THAT, BUT IT'S STILL WORRYING! WILL HE EVER USE HIS HANDS AGAIN?

Tether: I'm not really sure, to be honest. I know he won't be too happy about being away from his work.

Catena: WELL, I THINK HE NEEDS THE REST, WHAT WITH ALL OF THIS SCIENCE-Y STUFF YOU'RE DOING! EVEN THOUGH, THIS ISN'T REALLY THE WAY TO GO ABOUT IT.

Tether: Yeah. Oh, and uh, thanks for teaching me that Soul-catching skill. It really came in handy.

Catena: AH, SO YOU GOT TO USE IT! YOU'RE WELCOME! IT WAS SOMETHING WE LEARNED IN OUR TRAINING, SO I'M GLAD TO HEAR IT WORKED! I GOTTA TELL KETJU THE GREAT NEWS!

Kalina _(walks out of the room)_ : Hmm, oh? Ah, you're both here. I was going to contact you.

Tether: How is he?

Kalina: He just woke up. He'll be groggy, but still capable of speaking. _(steps aside)_ Go ahead.

The brothers thanked her and entered the room, seeing Gadwyn lying in bed with a slight scowl on his face. To say that he looked unhappy about his predicament was an understatement.

Catena _(rushes to Gadwyn's side)_ : DAD! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?

Gadwyn: Yes, yes, of course. At least... _(moves his bandaged hands a little)_ ...most of me is okay. _(glares)_ That damned Soul....thinks it got the last laugh. HA! I'm alive and the human's not.

Tether: Well, seeing as you're okay, we'll leave-

Gadwyn: You're all continuing the experiments, correct?

Tether: I- Yeah?

Gadwyn: Good. _(sits himself up)_ I'll come and check on the progress.

Catena _(pushes Gadwyn back to the bed)_ : NO, YOU SHOULDN'T! YOU SHOULD LEAVE THAT TO TETHER AND THE SCIENTISTS! THEY CAN DO THOSE THINGS WHILE YOU REST!

Gadwyn: Nonsense. _(tries to force himself against Catena's hand)_ I'm not going to let this keep me down.

Catena _(uses the Soul Catch ability on Gadwyn and pushes him back down)_ : NO, YOU MUST REST!

Gadwyn _(struggling)_ : I- What?! _(stops)_ Ah, so this is what Tether used to stop that Soul.

Catena: OH, YES! WE WERE TAUGHT THIS IN THE ROYAL GUARD TRAINING!

Gadwyn: Well then. ...All right, you've convinced me. But do teach me that when I get released. It looks to prove quite useful.

Catena: OF COURSE! UNTIL THEN, GET YOUR REST AND GET BETTER!

Gadwyn: I will.

Tether: ...

Gadwyn promised that much, but his mind was still on his work. When Kalina went to check on him later that night, he was already awake.

Kalina: Oh, you're awake! I'm just about to-

Gadwyn: Kalina.

Kalina: Yes, Doctor?

Gadwyn: I want you to do a favor for me.

Kalina: Oh, yes. What would you like me to do?

Gadwyn: Follow my instructions precisely. I want you to get three vials of the Justice essence and take them to my house.

Kalina: What-

Gadwyn: Behind my house, there's a small building. I'll give you the key to it. _(carefully digs in his top and pulls out a silver key connected to a silver chain necklace; takes it off and hands it to her)_ Don't lose it.

Kalina: But-

Gadwyn: Put them in the second drawer in the table on the left side of the room.

Kalina: Why do you need those?

Gadwyn: Don't..question it. Just follow those instructions. And whatever you do, don't let your curiosity get the better of you. And DO NOT LET MY SONS SEE YOU. They should be asleep or getting ready to sleep by now.

Kalina: I...Is this why you've been-

Gadwyn: Kalina, I can only trust you with this. Please do this for me.

Kalina: …..Yes, Doctor. Let me at least check your hands.

Gadwyn: Thank you...

After Kalina gave Gadwyn his checkup, she began to do Gadwyn's favor. She kept wondering why he would ask such a thing of her, but she had figured it had something to do with the scientist's behavior over the years. That twisted glee in the project being so close to being finished. Once she entered the lab, she went straight to drawing out the essences. Three vials she took and carefully placed in her bag. Kalina soon made her way out of the lab and to the River Person's location.

Kalina _(climbs onto the boat and sits down)_ : To Snowdin, please.

River Person: Tra la la. And we're off.

_(the boat drifts from Hotland through Waterfall)_

River Person: Tra la la. How would spiders wear pants with so many legs? Tra la la.

Kalina: Uh...

Kalina, and maybe many other monsters, could never understand the River Person's random musings. Before she could answer, they arrived at Snowdin. She made her way towards the house and looked for the building.

Kalina: Around the back... _(sees a small building when going to the back; approaches the door)_ Ah! There it is. ….What could he be hiding in here? _(enters the building)_ Huh, I thought this would be for his house.

She opened her way in, entering what looks like a small laboratory. To the left, there is a long white table attached to the wall, where it was covered with cork boards, whiteboards, a large flat screen computer monitor with a white keyboard, and papers neatly stacked on the right corner area of the table and pinned all over the boards. Next to the table was a tall, four drawer filing cabinet, across from it was a tall covered item that had a dim pulsating light, like something was on standby, and the opposite wall had a more cleaner table. She noticed various diagrams and charts that she didn't recognize from the experiments. Kalina wanted to look at them further, but she promised to not be too curious and went on with her task.

Kalina: Second drawer... Ah! _(opens it; sees various empty vials that have traces of Soul essences and a red notebook)_ What? These are...Soul essences? _(lays the full vials in the drawer and picks up a vial that has purple liquid in it)_ He's been taking extra ones? Is he testing something-

_(a cracked groan is heard)_

Kalina _(drops the vial back in the drawer and slams it shut)_ : Oh geez... What was that...?

_(the groan is heard again)_

Kalina _(ears flatten in fear)_ : H...Hello...?

???: Uuuh...aahahah.....

Kalina: It's....coming from...that covered thing...?

???: G.....G...uuh....G..uuh....

Kalina _(shivering; slowly approaches the covered item)_ : He..llo...?

???: …..

Kalina: Is..someone-

???: GuuuAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Kalina: AAAAH!!! _(trips over the rolling chair and falls while moving backward)_ Aaah! _(scrambles to her feet and runs out of the building)_

The fear that went through Kalina drove her to run, but not before remembering to lock the place down. She struggled with the key even if it was the only one she had. She can slightly hear the cracked groaning from behind the door, which sent her running again. Tether was jolted awake by this, which prompted him to look out his window.

Tether: What was that..? _(looks around, sees nothing out of the ordinary)_ Hmm... Must be the neighborhood kids again. _(gets back under the covers and goes to sleep)_

As Tether went back to sleep and Kalina was speeding her way back to Hotland, neither of them heard the guttural sounds of the thing behind the veiled object in the back of the mini laboratory. Even the one word it managed to say...

???: G...aaa..d...y....

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ketju is an AU!Undyne. Ketju is Finnish for "chain".  
> Kusari is an AU!Alphys. Kusari is Japanese for "chain".


	7. Link 7: Corrupt Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which protecting the ones you love fills you with determination.

Chaintale Extra

Chain Link: The Fallen Royal Scientist

Link 7: Corrupt Determination

It had been years since Judy, the gun-slinging girl who demanded the release of the fallen humans, fell victim to Dr. Gadwyn. Since then, no new humans had fallen into the Underground. Gadwyn was getting frustrated at the thought that the humans could have wizened up and stopped allowing others to come down to the Underground. Over time, not much has happened. For most monsters, most days were spent just living out their lives as best they can. For the scientists, most of the days were spent dealing with the Core. Other times were spent stabilizing the project. Even Kusari, who was an intern for a time, became an official scientist, even though she still has a lot to learn. Meanwhile, Gadwyn was mostly bothered by the lack of a final human Soul to use to complete the project. Eventually, the project was being put on hold as the days went on.

_(Gadwyn is seen walking towards his house at night, weary but aggravated)_

Gadwyn: We're getting too relaxed... We just need one more Soul to complete the project. Damned humans must've gotten too smart to allow themselves to come here. _(stops then looks up)_ ...If I could see the real stars like I did centuries ago, I'd wish for a new Soul to show up. _(looks down and rubs his chin in thought)_ I could go to Waterfall and make a wish there... _(hears crunching snow)_ Hmm?

The sound of snow being stepped on drew Gadwyn's attention ahead of him. What he saw was a figure cloaked in black, its face obscured by the shadow of the hood. Something about this figure worried him, but he was too tired to really care.

Gadwyn: I don't believe I've seen you before. Are you from around here?

Figure: …...

Gadwyn: ….Are you related to Riverperson?

Figure: …....

Gadwyn _(frowns)_ : Are you.....human?

Figure _(walks up to Gadwyn)_ : …....

Gadwyn _(steps back a bit)_ : What are you-

Figure _(extends a black arm out from under its cloak, holding a glowing red heart)_ : …..

Gadwyn _(shocked)_ : Is...I-Is that a human Soul..?

_(the figure nods slowly)_

Gadwyn _(reaches his hands to it but noticed the holes; retracts them and detaches the Soul container, opening it)_ : Ahem, sorry about that. Place the Soul into this, please.

Figure _(follows Gadwyn's instructions)_ : ….

Gadwyn _(closes it, grinning)_ : Thank you so much. You've done a great service for monsterkind. I should tell King Kette about- _(sees the figure up close; he can't make out the face, as if there's nothing under the hood)_

Figure _(deep cracked voice)_ : Do not TELL anyone where you...got that-

_(Gadwyn wakes up with a jolt in his bed)_

Gadwyn: What the?! Where? _(notices he's in his room)_

Gadwyn's room was not as flashy as Catena's, or as simple as Tether's. It's a mostly black and white minimalist kind of bedroom. White walls and doors, black carpet, a black six-drawer dresser next to the closet door, a small white nightstand next to his bed with a small black lamp and a black photo frame next to it. White bed, black sheets and comforter, black curtains over a large window, the only colorful thing is his room is the family photo of him, Alysída, Tether, and Catena back on the surface.

Gadwyn: How did I...get here, and what of- _(sees the container with the red Soul in it on his nightstand)_ Ah, so it wasn't a dream...? Who was that...? _(shakes his head)_ Nevermind that. This is a momentous step in the project's completion. _(lays back down)_ Finally, we're getting closer to freedom.... _(falls asleep)_

As Gadwyn drifted off to sleep, the Soul calmly floated in the container as small droplets of black ooze dripped off of it. As the next day began, Gadwyn immediately teleported to the lab after getting ready. He was too excited to even greet his sons as they were getting ready to depart. Once everyone arrived at the laboratory, he gathered everyone in the main laboratory area to make his announcement.

Gadwyn: Everyone, we will be resuming Project Barrier Break straight away, as we have finally procured our final human Soul! _(hears the scientists chatter among themselves in surprise)_

Kalina: This is great news, Dr. Gadwyn! But did the alarms sound off yesterday? We didn't hear anything about a human arriving here.

Gadwyn: Well– _(remembers what the figure said; looks nervous for a split second before calming down)_ ..I happened to find it floating around. It was like how PA02's Soul was found some distance away from his body, so I assumed it was the same for this one. I tried to find the body, but I fear it may be in an unreachable place.

Kalina: Ah, that's a shame. Would've been nice to study what kind of human it was from.

Tether: ….

Gadwyn: In that case, we should begin immediately. We don't want to waste this chance. _(studies the Soul)_ Since it seems like it lasted the longest outside of its body and managed to make its way around without being caught, hmm... I'm...not entirely sure of what to designate it as. Nonetheless, we have the final piece. All right, everyone, let's get to work.

For the first few hours, it was spent by observing and drawing out essences from the red Soul. Every so often, the black ooze would drip off of it, causing curiosity in most and concern in a few others, including Tether.

Tether _(studying the black ooze through a microscope)_ : Hey, Dr. Gadwyn.

Gadwyn _(adding a few red drops to a filled vial)_ : Yes?

Tether: You seemed nervous when you announced the red Soul. Why is that?

Gadwyn: ….... Nervous? Heh, I was just nervous at the thought that the project would never be completed. _(stirs the mixture)_ Now that we have this Soul, there's nothing to be worried about.

Tether: Right. I'm concerned about this black liquid stuff, though. Normally, the Souls would leak essences that match their colors.

Gadwyn: And it does.

Tether: But it also leaks out this black stuff. I'm not entirely sure if this is a good Soul to use...

Gadwyn: I understand your concern, but this is the one chance we got to do this project right. _(looks at the holes in his hands and closes them into a fist; glances at the vial as it becomes a muddy color; sighs with frustration)_ Any sort of failure will not be tolerated.

Tether: …. All right...

The next several days were spent testing the combination of all seven essences. There were a few mishaps _(one exploded and shattered five other empty vials)_ , but everyone kept going until they managed to get the right one. Confirming it stable, he injected the concoction into the boy's new Soul.

Gadwyn: There. This should work. And now we wait and observe.

Over the course of the night, the scientists kept watch over PA02. There were a few times where the Soul looked like it was becoming unstable, but it finally fully stabilized at the end.

Gadwyn _(writing in his notebook)_ : There were a lot of close calls, but I'll have to call it a successful transfer. All that's left is to begin the reanimation process.

Toroast: So we're finally done?

Gadwyn: As far as Soul gathering, yes. Now we need to make sure the experiment can move around on its own so we can lead it to the barrier.

Minki: All right! This is awesome!

Valin: Whoo hoo!

Kalina: We can all finally leave...

The next morning finds Gadwyn visiting King Kette in his castle. He had meant to contact the king about the results, but it slipped his mind. He soon found the king watering the flowers in his garden.

Gadwyn _(kneels)_ : Your Majesty.

Kette _(stops then turns to Gadwyn)_ : Ah, Gadwyn, it's been a while. How is everything going?

Gadwyn: Excellently. We managed to get the final Soul, collect its essence, and transferred it into the experiment. We'll be starting the final steps of observing it before bringing it to the barrier.

Kette: How long will that take?

Gadwyn: It depends on how well it moves around, but the Soul is at least stable.

Kette: I see. ….Did the human suffer? The one you retrieved the final Soul from.

Gadwyn: Ah, the red Soul wasn't near its body, so I was unable to locate it. I only found the Soul wandering around.

Kette: Ah... _(sighs)_ That's a relief.

Gadwyn _(surprised)_ : I...beg your pardon?

Kette _(sets his watering can down on the table)_ : I've been thinking as of late and been asking myself... 'Did I make the right decision in declaring that every human that falls down here dies?' At first, I thought it was. But I came to realize that it was done out of anger.

Gadwyn _(stands up)_ : I don't think it was a bad decision, Your Majesty. The humans took so much from us. It's only appropriate that they know what it's like to lose someone they care about, just like we have.

Kette: ...So that's how you feel. _(looks out the windows)_ I thought the same as you, when we lost Chara and Torkette. I wanted the humans to pay for what they did to them. But upon seeing how young the humans that came down here over the years were, I began to wonder that maybe...maybe we're taking away these children from the parents who could be looking for them. Perhaps....I've become like the humans who had harmed us. _(lifts a part of his cape slightly to show the red chain links that line the bottom)_ Sometimes, the chains on my cape feel heavier than usual. But even without it, the feeling remains. It seems it was more of the sins that I have committed that felt heavier than the chains.

Gadwyn: But they attacked us first! We did nothing wrong to them, yet they turned against us and made us out to be terrible creatures that needed to be slain! What reason could they have had to do that?

Kette: Fear.

Gadwyn: Fear?

Kette: ….Before Torkette fell and became dust, Torquem and I heard him murmur something like... “Why were the humans afraid of me? I only wanted to give your body back to them...” The humans likely misunderstood his intentions, thought he killed Chara, and attacked him as a result. Because we had powers that most humans didn't have, they feared we could use them for nefarious deeds. And it's probably what occurred. And because of this, we too feared the humans and believed the ones who came down here would harm us.

Gadwyn: Which they did. A few monsters died, some were injured. One even manipulated Tether into believing he was his friend when he was younger. I already...lost my wife years ago. I refuse to let anything harm my sons.

Kette _(smiles)_ : You're a strong father, Gadwyn.

Gadwyn: ..Am I? Sometimes I wonder. I've gotten so deep into the experiment that I feel like I'm drifting away from them. ...Hopefully, when we leave the underground, things can go back to the way it was.

Kette: I hope so, too. I do have to commend the humans that did come down here. If I had a chance to meet at least one of them, I would've helped them understand our story and perhaps help them leave this place.

Gadwyn: _Just like..._

_(flashback to Gadwyn choking Percy as he's struggling to escape)_

Percy: Please!! I can't die yet! I promised I would leave to get the truth to the surface!

_(flashback end)_

Gadwyn: ….

Kette: Hearing how far they came in order to survive their travels here, I feel a sense of determination through them. It's pretty astonishing.

Gadwyn: Determination.... That's it.

Kette: Hm?

Gadwyn: What I should designate the Soul. Determination #08, DE08.

Kette: Ah, so the labels you were calling the humans were based on their traits?

Gadwyn: Yes. Like how PE05 is Perseverance #05.

Kette: Hmm... How are your sons, by the way?

Gadwyn: They're doing okay. Catena's doing well in his training for the Royal Guard, and Tether's help with the experiment has been quite valuable. Although, he was very persistent in his inquiries about his mother, he's shifted to concentrating on the project since we're almost done. But I'm sure once this experiment is fully completed.... _(grins)_ ….he won't have to worry about it any longer.

_(Kette feels a slight chill run up his spine for a moment)_

Gadwyn: Well, I must return to the lab to continue on the observations. We will bring the remaining Soul and the experiment with us when it's fully prepared.

Kette: I look forward to it.

Gadwyn _(bows)_ : Until then. _(teleports out)_

Kette: ….. _(looks at the flowers for a while)_ Strange. The chill I felt before... Was there even a way for the wind to enter...?

The day continued on as usual with the scientists conducting some observatory tests on PA02. At the beginning, it was mostly seeing how well attuned the new Soul got used to the body. They would tap on the limbs and give encouraging shocks to the heart to get its blood pumping through the body. They also had to try to get oxygen into his lungs to get him to breathe. It was a long process that took them the whole day into night, but it started to look like it would take longer than they originally thought. The next several days were spent trying to revive and stabilize the body, and they finally managed to do so.

Valin: Man, reviving a dead body is hard! I didn't think it would be like this!

Minki: Yeah, just trying to get air into the lungs was a chore in itself... Humans are built so weirdly.

Toroast: I know, right! And keeping the heart beat at the same time WHILE checking the brain is crazy. This would've been easier if humans were made of magic. All we could do for the kid is mend the cuts, not fully revive him!

Kalina _(writing on her chart)_ : Regardless, we managed to get the revival part down. Now we just have to wait for him to awaken.

But he didn't awaken. After all the attempts in trying to revive the boy, his heart stopped again. This concerned everyone as they needed the boy to be alive in order to break the barrier and allow him to move around. If he doesn't move on his own, the humans will assume they killed him and attack them. Despite many more attempts, even while managing to get his heart beating again, PA02 wouldn't wake.

Kalina: Did we mess up somewhere? _(reading through her notes)_ We used defibrillators to start up his heart, an oxygen tank to push air into his lungs, made sure his brain is functioning, I even casted some healing spells on him.

Minki: Poking his limbs didn't work either!

Valin: The Soul is stable at least. The essences are flowing in him well. What's stopping him from waking up?

Gadwyn _(staring at the chart sheet; his face is showing slight panic as he mumbles under his breath)_ : This can't be happening. Why isn't he waking up? Don't humans need their hearts to beat to live? Their brains to function? Their lungs to breathe? Is it the Soul...is it....not really compatible with the body? What is going on- _(jolts when he feels a hand touch his shoulder; turns to see Tether by him)_

Tether: Let's..just go home. We can figure out what's going on tomorrow. We're clearly getting exhausted from the thought of something going wrong. All right?

Gadwyn: ….........Fine. Let's lock everything down and head home for the night...

After cleaning up and locking up everything, everyone either left for home or stayed in the lab beds to rest until morning. Once morning came around, everyone returned to the laboratory to resume where they left off. As they prepared to continue the experiment, one of the scientists let out a scream, causing the others to follow it and see what happened.

Gadwyn: What's going on here?

Female Bat Scientist: I-I was passing by the beds and noticed something gray on this one. I was going to brush it away...b-but it had a little bit of magic remaining and the clothes are still here. It's monster dust!

Valin: Looks like she's right. _(picks up an ID tag showing the bust shot of a cow monster; the name “Holland Fair” is shown)_ These clothes and tag belong to Holland!

Male Slime Scientist: I do remember that Holland said he was staying here because he was too tired to go home... You think he may have...?

Male Dog Scientist _(bloodhound)_ : No way, he was still a young monster. No way could it have been his time to pass away.

Minki: That's weird, there's a few holes in the chest area.

Gadwyn: Gather up the dust and send it to his next of kin. Hold on to the clothes. We'll need to examine them.

Tether: I'll ask the guards and see if anything came up on camera.

Kusari: I-I'll go, too!

Kalina: We'll check on PA02 and see if he was tampered with.

Gadwyn: Go ahead.

If it was possible for a skeleton monster to be paler than their own bones, Tether had caught that with his own father. Gadwyn had a slight feeling in his nonexistent stomach that something was going to go wrong, but he forced it down. He didn't want to show fear. He had a team to lead and needed to show that something like this won't shake him up. Meanwhile, Tether and Kusari had gone to the surveillance room to review the footage from when Holland was last alive.

Tether _(watching the video, sees Holland dropping onto the bed exhausted)_ : …...There's Holland. Let it run for a while.

Multi-eyed Monster: Right.

Kusari: ….

_(they sit for a while; Tether and Kusari notices the observatory doors opening, but the video becomes fuzzy)_

Tether: Ah, stop the footage. Rewind it back a little... _(sees it rewind)_ Stop. _(sees the footage stop; sees something black slithering on the ground)_ What is that....

Kusari: Black snakes?

Tether: I don't know. I don't think we have a snake monster working here?

M-eM: Tentacles, then?

Tether: Could be. Resume the footage.

M-eM: Right.

_(the footage continues but the feed is covered in static)_

Tether: Why is it doing that?

M-eM: Dunno. It was time for a maintenance check this week, so we checked the cameras the day before. It shouldn't be faulty like this.

Tether: Strange...maybe-

Clink...clik....

Kusari: Hmm? What was that? Listen..

_(sounds of metal and feet echo in the footage)_

M-eM: Sounds like metal....

Tether: ...Chains..? _(hears Holland's weary low voice)_

_(sounds of movement on the bed)_

Holland: Huh? Is someone there? Agh, what time is it....? Must be late.... AH!!…..Oh, geez, you scared me!! What are you..doing..up? ….Hey, are you-

_(sound of something piercing flesh and bed creaking)_

Holland: AGH!! Wh-What?! Let me...go! What are you do- _(another stabbing sound, bed shaken violently)_ AAAAAGH!! N-no... _(another stabbing sound)_ Urrrgh.... H-help.... _(sounds of chains rubbing on metal)_ No...don't.. Don't break my Life Chain... _(sounds of gagging)_ Agh... _(sound of a chain link snapping and a crackling whoosh)_

_(silence for five minutes; the chain and feet sound resumes; the footage clears up as it shows the slithering shadow disappears and the observatory doors close while the lingering plume of monster dust settled on the bed where Holland once slept on; Tether, Kusari, and the surveillance guard are stunned in silence)_

M-eM: ….........Did.....Did we just..... _(hears something clicking near him; looks to see Kusari has her hands over where her ears would be and Tether's jaw twitching as he stares at the screen)_

After regaining his composure, Tether brought Gadwyn to review the footage after he took care of things on his end _(Kusari didn't come with them since she didn't want to listen to it again)_. He too was disturbed by the footage and sounds and decided to step up security by enlisting the help of some Royal Guards from Ketju. Other than investigating Holland's death, Gadwyn and his scientists continued to monitor PA02 over the next several days with no new incidents occurring.

At least, not until eight days later.

Again, in the morning of the next day, three piles of monster dust was found. Yardin the tentacle monster, Joanna the mouse monster, and Cole the demon monster, all three were identified by their dust. Two ID tags showing Yardin and Joanna and the broken chest piece from Cole's armor were found. Tether and Gadwyn reviewed the footage and again, only the sounds were heard. It sounded like a fight broke out, but what Joanna said before she and Yardin got killed concerned the two men.

Joanna: How is this possible...? He can use chains...?

The other scientists were growing terrified to the point where most of them refused to come in to work. Only a handful of scientists, including Tether, Kusari, Gadwyn, Kalina, Toroast, Valin, and Minki, were left. Gadwyn was more frustrated than afraid that some unknown entity was causing this much trouble, but the fear was steadily growing, despite Gadwyn putting on airs of keeping calm. The few days after this recent attack were spent checking on PA02 and keeping track of his health. Not much else went on besides the usual tasks around the area. It became a quiet month.

Too quiet.

It was a normal examination routine involving PA02 and a few scientists were keeping tabs on his Soul's stability. Tether and Kusari had taken the day off because they weren't exactly too keen on joining in the examination routine. Kusari wanted to stay with her family for a while, and Tether suddenly decided to visit Catena at the Royal Guard camp, especially after they heard of Cole's death. Cole was one of the stronger guards and was good friends with Catena. Ketju was concerned about what was going on at the lab, besides the project. There had been no new humans that fell into the Underground and eight _(?)_ are dead, so there couldn't have been a ninth one anywhere. Could there? During today's examination, Gadwyn and his colleagues noticed something odd with the boy's LOVE. For some reason, it was a level higher than what it was initially. It was at 2 when he was in the Ruins, but now it's at 8, it didn't make sense. Where did he get the extra EXP...?

Gadwyn: It must be from before he died. I can only guess since he was found within the Ruins, he may have killed some monsters there. _(turns to the female bat, seeing her raising her hand nervously)_ Olga?

Olga: Y-You don't think.... _(glances at PA02)_ ….Um....with the incidents from before...

Gadwyn _(follows her gaze, then scoffs)_ : You're not suggesting that PA02 had anything to do with them, are you?

Olga _(panics)_ : I-I'm sorry! I should've said something sooner!! But I was.....

Gadwyn: What are you talking about?

Olga: I-I......saw what happened to Joanna and the others...

Gadwyn: What?

MDS: You did?!

Toroast: Why didn't you say anything to us?

Olga: I was scared! _(creeps away from PA02)_ That night....

_ **-Flashback: Olga Sees Something Wrong-** _

Olga had just finished trying to scrub away a coffee spill that landed on front of her lab coat in the communal shower room. She had passed by Joanna and Yardin who were discussing Core-related topics and Cole who was standing guard by them.

Olga: I must've zoned out so bad while writing that report. _(sighs heavily)_ I'll have to- _(hears a commotion outside the door)_ Hmm? _(approaches the door before a loud boom shook the door and shouting was heard)_ What the?! What was that?! _(slightly opens the door to see Cole on the floor, turning into dust)_ Wh-Wha.... _(hears the soft clinking of metal and bare feet walking; sees a small boy walking past)_ Wait...is that...PA02? But- _(sees him stop before her door; hears Yardin panicking)_

Joanna: How is this possible...? He can use chains...?

Olga: This is... Humans can't use cha- _(jolts when she hears Joanna and Yardin get killed and slams the door shut)_ Oh gods, oh gods oh gods oh gods oh gods, oh gods oh- _(sees a black chain slithering under the door like a snake seeking out a prey; falls back to her butt and scoots herself back against one of the shower doors)_ Eeee...

For a short while, the slithering chain hung around, trying to touch whatever was near the door before retreating to wherever it came from. It wasn't until the next day that Olga was found in the shower, huddled in a trembling tight ball with her wings covering her head.

_ **-Flashback End-** _

The only thing was heard was the beeping and whirring of the machinery around the group. No one knew what to think of this information. Gadwyn ran the thought through his mind before clearing his throat.

Gadwyn: Olga, I'm afraid that is not possible. We made it so that he won't move unless I command him to. Which, annoyingly, hasn't been quite successful, but regardless, the thought of PA02 moving by himself is preposterous.

Olga: I...figured as much. That's why I didn't want to say anything.... _(feels his hand rest on her left shoulder)_

Gadwyn: Then again, it does explain what happened in the surveillance footage that night, so thank you for clearing that up.

Olga: O-Oh, you're welcome, Dr. Gadwyn..

Gadwyn: _That said, the possibility of PA02 using chains is worrisome in and of itself...._ Now then, let's- _(hears fast beeping)_

Toroast _(looking at the heart monitor; seeing the heart rate rising rapidly)_ : Uh, Dr. Gadwyn...? Something's happening...

Gadwyn _(walks up to the body)_ : Why is it beeping so fast? _(is given a stethoscope, hears the heart beating normally)_ What is this? _(glances at the monitor)_ Is the machine broken? His heart is beating-

Olga _(shivering)_ : D....Dr. Gadwyn....His eyes...

Gadwyn: His eyes? What could be- _(sees the boy's eyes are open, staring at him)_

PA02 is awake.

Everyone but Gadwyn backed away in fear. Gadwyn was a little ecstatic at this before feeling a sudden dread dropping on him like he swallowed a boulder. Gadwyn never activated the awakening command on the device he set up to control the boy. Only he knew the code for it. He didn't get to say anything as the child tilted his head a little to show a smile.

That was when all hell broke loose.

An explosion of black chains jutted out at anything and everything that moved. The bad part was that some of the remaining scientists and guards were present in the area. Gadwyn and Olga managed to escape the observatory room, Toroast and the dog scientist, not so much. Gadwyn pulled Olga along with him as they ran from the observatory area. He saw some monsters getting escorted out by a few monsters who could teleport which the last one left in a hurry. The ones who did escape locked the area down as the evacuation alarm started to blare. A magical shockwave exploded from the inside of the locked underground laboratory, spreading outward to the surface and blowing out the lobby windows and doors, scaring away the monsters who came to visit the remaining scientists. The shock wave was so strong, its pulses were felt all over the Underground. Everyone felt that something was very wrong. After thirty minutes, things had quieted down since the initial attack. Most of the scientists had escaped, but those who were trapped were sought out and killed. Gadwyn was hiding in the room near the elevator with the door slightly cracked open. He was not one to allow fear to run through him, but this was the second time in centuries that such a feeling came across him. Losing his wife was the first, yet somehow, this was worse than that. That fear of death creeping up at any moment. He could feel and hear his teeth softly clicking as his body was trembling. He tried to calm himself, but rather than feeling relieved through calm, he froze. He could hear something.

Pit....

Pat....

Pit..

Pat...

Clik...clink...Clik...clink...

The slow soft pattering of bare feet and the gentle clinking of metal echoed in the resting area. Gadwyn managed to force himself to move to the open door and peeked outside. PA02 was standing by one of the beds like a statue, except for the four black chains slithering around him like snakes. It was like they were searching for something. This went on for a few moments before Gadwyn heard whimpering. There was still a monster around there. He prayed in his mind that the monster would just...stay still. She didn't. He recognized her voice.

It was Olga.

Olga: No, please, I'm sorry! Was it something I said?! Did you hear me tell Dr. Gadwyn what you did? I'm sorry!!

Gadwyn _(whispering harshly)_ : Olga, you foolish girl...run....

As if she heard him, she tried to run but was captured by the black chains. Her screams rang out in the area as PA02 stood in his spot like a statue and the chains threw her down in Gadwyn's line of sight. He turned only his head to watch the bat monster try to crawl away; Olga was heading towards Gadwyn's hiding spot.

Olga: I...I don't wanna die...Dr...Gadwyn..someone....help.... _(sees something near the door)_

She locked eyes with Gadwyn's. Olga started to move more towards him when she got stabbed with all four of PA02's chains. Her shrieks and cries rang out as she was dismembered before her Life Chain was severed and she turned to dust. Gadwyn had turned away when she was getting ripped apart and had to hold his jaw still so it wouldn't start clacking and draw the boy's attention to him. He had no choice but to hear his fellow colleague's dying screams. When he looked again, he felt his body and Soul freeze.

PA02 was fully facing his direction.

Gadwyn didn't realize he had turned away, both hands on his mouth and feeling like he was paralyzed. So much so, he hadn't thought of teleporting out.

Gadwyn: _D...Does he know I'm here? Is he going to come over?_

Pit....

Pat...

Pit.....

Pat....

Gadwyn couldn't tell if he was getting closer, but he could see the shadow growing longer. He wished he hadn't asked if he was coming over.

Pit...

Pat.....

Clink...

Gadwyn: _Is this was what it's like to hold one's breath? If I let it go, it could be the last one I'll ever have...._

He held onto it like it was his last lifeline.

Clink....clik....clink......

Skiiiiiiiitch.....

Gadwyn could feel something scratching at the wall behind him. Even though it was light and the wall is thick, it felt like it was vibrating. He refused to look back as he firmly pressed himself against said wall.

….........

Pit...

Pat...

Pit...

Pat...

Clink....clik...

The footsteps were fading away..? Gadwyn did not want to chance it. He sat in his hiding spot for thirty minutes before checking if it was clear. When it was safe to do so, Gadwyn looked around to see the pile of dust of Olga who tried to run. He knelt down and touched the dust in sorrow, knowing that once again, he watched one of his own perish at the hands of a human. He looked around some more before spotting what looks like an 8 on the wall he was leaning on.

Gadwyn: 8? Why did he draw this? No time, I need to find him.

He soon got to the elevator and pressed the Up button, seeing the numbers counting down to the basement level. Down? When was the elevator-

PA02 used the elevator.

Gadwyn pushed his way into the elevator as soon as the doors opened. Once they closed, he teleported outside of the Lab building in order to avoid blowing the dust with the wind of the teleportation spell. Once outside, he spotted some more dust spots and knew they were from some monsters that may not have ran out in time. He followed the trail further into Hotland, dust lingering in the air in some areas where unfortunate victims perished. Even a few of the Royal Guards stationed in those places didn't survive. And....he had spotted the name tags of Kalina, Valin, and Minki along the way.

Gadwyn: Kalina.....Minki.....Valin.... _(adds them to his pocket with Toroast's tag)_ My friends …..Hmm... This is going further into Hotland. Why in the world would he- _(realized something)_ ...Gods above...

The trail led him to the residential apartment area that led to the Core. Inside, dust piles of monsters caught unawares were scattered. He noticed one of the doors down the hall was ripped off its hinges. He didn't have to check and see to know that whoever lived there wasn't alive anymore. He went through the exit to see some monsters running in a panic.

Gadwyn _(grabs a tall mouse monster)_ : What's going here!?

Mouse Monster _(trembling)_ : H...Human...with chains....killing....most of us managed to escape through the other paths, but...they're...

Gadwyn: Tch. Get to safety, now, hurry! _(watches the monster run off)_ Damn it all! _(runs further in)_

Gadwyn ran up the Warrior's Path corridor when he heard a shout ahead. He soon spotted PA02 preparing to attack a bug monster near the concrete barrier high above the geothermic liquid below.

Bug Monster _(tries to back away)_ : Ah...ah...don't hurt me...

PA02: ….... _(sees a wall of chains appear in front of the monster)_

Gadwyn: You! Run away now!

BM _(runs away)_ : Ah!

Gadwyn _(turns to PA02)_ : Now...

PA02 _(smiles)_ : ...Hi, Daddy.

**-Thirty minutes after Gadwyn and PA02 left the building-**

Catena and Tether are seen with Ketju entering Hotland. Catena had wanted to go visit his father and see if everything was okay after the shockwave hit the Underground two hours prior. They hear sirens blaring loudly and spot monsters running away from the lab to their direction.

Catena: EH? WHY IS EVERYONE RUNNING?

Tether _(stops a brown rabbit monster)_ : Hey, you know what's-

Rabbit Monster _(yanks her arm away in panic)_ : I can't stay here! We're all gonna die!! _(runs away)_

Tether: What?

Ketju _(kneeling on the ground)_ : Guys...

Catena: YEAH?

Ketju: You two need to go home, now.

Tether: Why?

Ketju: I think we're in danger. This is monster dust...

Tether: What?!

Catena: WH-WHAT DO YOU MEAN M-”MONSTER DUST”?!

Tether: What happened here....guh, the shockwave!

Catena: DAD... WE NEED TO FIND DAD!!

Tether: Right!

Ketju: Wait-

Kusari _(running up to Ketju from the direction of the river port)_ : Ketju!!

Ketju: Ah, Kusari!?

Kusari: Ah, Tether, Catena! Did you guys hear!? Something happened at the lab!

Tether: We know of the shockwave.

Kusari: Yeah, that, but I overheard some of the scientists that came to Snowdin say that an explosion happened!

Tether: Are you serious!? _Explosion... Was it big enough to- Percy....!_

Catena: N-NO... ARE WE GONNA LOSE HIM LIKE-

Tether: No, we're not! I'm gonna go in the lab! Stay with- _(prepares to teleport, get grabbed by Catena)_

Catena: NO, I'M GOING, TOO!!

Tether: Wha- Caten- _(teleports with Catena)_

Kusari: Ah...

The brothers soon landed inside the lab in the resting area. The wind from Tether's teleportation spell kicked up some of the monster dust, causing them to get ruined.

Tether: More monster dust....

Catena: WHAT HAPPENED HERE?

Tether: Dunno. _(frowns)_

Catena: TETHER?

Tether: Huh? Oh, right. Let's go to the observatory area. We need to see if he's there.

The brothers navigated their way to the observatory area where most of the damage took place. The path leading up to the room have gashes which increased the further in they went. The room was completely torn asunder to where the space below and behind were seen. Sparks were popping every once in a while and a few screens were flickering. One suddenly shut off as Tether went to call out to Gadwyn.

Tether: Papa! Papa, are you here? Answer me!

Catena: DAD, YOU'RE NOT HURT, ARE YOU!?

Tether: …....No answer...

Catena: YOU DON'T THINK-

Tether: No, that's not possible. He's alive! I'm sure he is...

Catena: Y..YOU'RE RIGHT! THERE'S NO WAY SOMETHING LIKE THIS CAN GET HIM! HE COULD BE HELPING THE MONSTERS RUN AWAY!

Tether: Yeah. Hmn...We can't really go in here without running into anything electrical, so we better head back out.

Catena: RIGHT, AND TELL KETJU WHAT WE SAW!

_(they reach the elevator)_

Tether: Oh, hang on, I need to check something right quick. I'll be right back!

Catena: OKAY. _(watches him rush off; wanders around and notices the 8 on the wall)_ WHAT'S THAT?

Tether ran towards the direction of the morgue. He spotted some piles of monster dust and gashes on the walls.

Tether: What in the hell happened here? What caused this? _(stops by the surveillance room; sees the screens are broken and a pile of monster dust close to the door)_ No way...him, too? _(walks up to the recording station, but it's completely destroyed)_ Damn...Can't get any info from this.... _(carefully steps over the dust and leaves; makes his way to the morgue and enters; the drawers are untouched, but there are still gashes and holes in the far corner of the room, walks over to Percy's drawer and opens it; it's empty)_ Percy...? _(checks the others and sees they're empty)_ Wha...? Where- Oh...Haa, I'm a dumbass. I forgot we gave them to King Kette months ago for him to watch over. ...As long as he's safe... _(peeks in his jacket, a purple notebook with its covers tied to new packs of paper with a white ribbon is tucked inside; hugs himself to hug the notebook)_ Percy....

Tether made his way back to where he left Catena when he spotted him looking at the 8 mark on the wall.

Tether: What's that?

Catena: NOT SURE. HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BEFORE?

Tether: Nuh-uh. _(touches it)_ This is new to me. _An 8, huh?_ Well, I'm done with my task. Let's head back to Kusari and Ketju.

The brothers teleported out of the lab and landed across from Ketju, who was seen talking to a hysterical bug monster.

Kusari: Tether! C-Catena! B-Bad news!!

Tether:What happened?

Kusari: D-D-Dr. Gadwyn's a-at the Core! That PA02 k-kid's with him!!

Tether: What? Is he trying to open the barrier now?

Bug Monster: N-NO! The kid, he tried to kill me! Killed some of the monsters in the Core. Whatever you guys created is gonna kill us all!!

Tether: No way.... _Only Papa knows how to control PA02...._ It can't be...

Catena: TETHER! WE NEED TO FIND HIM NOW!!

Tether: R-Right. Where did you last see them?

BM: The Warrior's Path, I think?

Tether: I think I set up a short cut there... Ah, got it! Catena, let's go!

Catena: RIGHT!

Kusari _(sees the brothers vanish; starts crying)_ : This is....

Ketju: Kusari, what's wrong?

Kusari: W-We were so close.... That child was s-supposed to help open the barrier and f-free us. Dr. Gadwyn was so happy wh-when he got the final Soul... _(covers her face)_ H-How did it come to this...?

Ketju: …. _(drapes her right arm on Kusari's shoulders and pulls her close)_ …....

**-Side End-**

During the thirty minutes that transpired with Tether and the group, Gadwyn was facing off against PA02. Gadwyn had three floating hands punching at PA02, a pair of long bones for bludgeoning, a Celtic cross staff to blast back the boy's chain, and a set of energy chains shaped like a six-pointed he used as a shield. It's not every day that Gadwyn was forced to use these weapons, but today was the day. Earlier, he noticed strange changes in the boy. PA02 had a dark appearance to him and parts of his body were melting and reforming as he moved. The body was becoming unstable, yet somehow still manipulated in a way that didn't seem to bother him. What's more disturbing was that he could control the chains like monsters do. And his Soul....

PA02 _(stands as the black chains stab at Gadwyn's 6 Point Shield)_ : What's wrong, daddy? Are you mad at me?

Gadwyn: Do not refer to me as such. I only have two sons and neither of them are you.

PA02: But you made me. That makes you my daddy!

Gadwyn _(sends two of his floating hands that have the bones to attack the boy)_ : Silence! I only revived you, that is all!

PA02: And I'm born again! Thanks for bringing me into this world, daddy!

Gadwyn _(growling)_ : Cease this incessant calling. _(blocks the chains)_ You were only born for one purpose: to free monsterkind from this prison of a mountain and return to the surface.

PA02: But I am freeing you from a prison! It's called Life!

Gadwyn _(backs off)_ : What sort of nonsense are you speaking of? Don't act like you know anything. I'll shut you down right now!

PA02: Oh?

Gadwyn _(holding the Cross Staff)_ : One life, two roads, which leads to disapproval? Bear the cross that leads to the star, the sign of your removal! _(points the staff at the boy's forehead; nothing happens)_ Hmm?

PA02: What's wrong, da-

Gadwyn: How is this? There's supposed to be a ring around your head that reattaches and make you lose consciousness...

PA02: Oh, that? I got rid of it.

Gadwyn: You what..?

PA02: It was annoying so I broke it. _(giggles)_ You got a funny look on your face!

Gadwyn: That's impossible... Only I can control that spell...

PA02: Well, it sucked, so I snapped it like a twig! I was wondering when you were gonna notice, so I pretended to be in a coma. Didn't move at all! I was very patient in seeing what happens. Then I got bored of waiting more, so I went to play with the monsters! That bat one was fun!

Gadwyn: You...A coma.... _Damn it, his Soul has seven essences from the human ones. Could that have..._

PA02: I'm bored again now. I'm gonna go find more monsters to play with. _(turns away)_ Ah, I heard there's a big fluffy goat somewhere here. I wonder- _(blocks Gadwyn's incoming staff attack)_

Gadwyn _(furious)_ : I will not allow you to harm my Majesty!!

PA02: Majesty? Ah, a king! Sounds neat! I wanna meet him!

Gadwyn _(presses down on the staff against the chains)_ : I won't let you!

PA02 _(looks past Gadwyn's waist)_ : Oh, is it windy or is it just me?

Gadwyn: What are you- _(hears a pulsing wind dissipate behind him; glances back to see Tether and Catena appearing) No..._

Tether: Papa!

Catena: DAD!

Gadwyn: What are you- GET OUT OF HERE!

Tether: Look out!

Gadwyn _(gets struck in his left shoulder and right leg with PA02's manifested chain daggers)_ : Ngh! S-So you can do this much... _(gets lifted and tossed behind PA02)_ Agh!!

Catena: DAD, NO!

PA02: Ah, the brothers are here. Daddy says I'm not his son.

Tether: Daddy?

Catena: HE MUST MEAN DAD! I CALLED THAT WHEN I WAS LITTLE!

Tether: Yeah, that's right. But why are you calling him that?

PA02: Because he made me and gave me life. Can I be your little brother?

Tether: ….Sorry, kid, but I heard you did some really bad things.

PA02: Hmph! Well, if I can't be your little brother, I'll make one of you disappear!

Tether: What?

Gadwyn _(stands up with the chains still attached)_ : Boys, get out of here!

PA02: I don't like the tall one. _(draws his remaining chains back)_ He needs to go.

Catena: WAAH, ME!?

Gadwyn _(sees the chains fly at his sons)_ : DON'T YOU DARE-

CLUNK!

A wall of blue bones and a giant skull appeared, blocking the chains' attack. Catena was the one with the bones and Tether summoned the skull.

Catena: DON'T KNOW WHY YOU WANNA REPLACE ME, BUT I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT THERE CAN BE OTHER WAYS OF GOING ABOUT THIS!

Tether _(pets the skull by him)_ : I don't know. The kid's sure lookin' kinda miffed right now.

PA02: Grrr, I just wanna- _(get rammed to the ground by a larger skull)_ Aaaaah?!

Gadwyn _(yanks the chains off himself and meets up with Tether and Catena)_ : You two! I told you to leave!

Catena: BUT WE CAME TO SEE IF YOU'RE OKAY!

Tether: We were worried when we heard about what happened at the lab!

Gadwyn _(Vester stops by his side)_ : Don't worry about that. You need to get to safety.

Catena: NOT WITHOUT YOU, DAD!

PA02 _(stands up as chains slither around him)_ : Yeah, not without you, daddy.

Tether: Aye, will ya piss off already!?

Gadwyn _(faces PA02)_ : I've had enough of this. _I can't let anything happen to them._ Time to end this experiment right now. _I have a promise to keep._ I've no choice but to....eliminate him.. _And I intend to keep it._

Tether: But Papa, if we destroy him, won't you lose years of progress?! We came so far! We're almost close to the surface!

Catena: YEAH, YOU CAN SHOW US WHERE WE LIVED THERE!

Gadwyn: ….Ah...yes….. _(glances at his right wrist like he's checking a watch before returning his gaze to PA02)_ It's time for you two to go.

Tether: No way! _(reaches his hand out to Gadwyn)_ You're coming with us!

Gadwyn: …..Vester.

Tether _(feels a shadow wash over him)_ : What are you-

Gadwyn: ….Escort them home.

_(Tether and Catena look back to see Vester's mouth widen; they get snatched up into its mouth, and struggle to escape)_

Catena: NYAH!

Tether: Guh, Vester, let us out! _(pushes his right arm out through Vester's teeth)_ Papa!

Tether and Catena froze. They spotted something they haven't seen in years: Gadwyn's real smile. It was a smile they hadn't seen since the early days of the project, back when they were children. That feeling was interrupted by the sound of blade and metal hitting bone. Gadwyn was stabbed in the chest where his Soul is.

Tether: PAPAAA!!

_(Vester teleports out with Tether and Catena)_

PA02: Grr, you let them get away!

Gadwyn _(holds on to the blades so they don't sever his Life Chain)_ : Haa...Better than letting you kill them. Because of you....I was unable to spend more time with them as a family.

PA02: But you wanted vengeance against the humans, right?

Gadwyn: So you heard that much? _(pulls the chains a little)_ Yeah, I do. _(wraps the four chains around his arm)_ But first... I must destroy you!

PA02: Ah, what!? Hey...you wouldn't ruin years of work, would you?

Gadwyn: It was already ruined. That red Soul I received.... Looking at your Soul, it's too corrupted now. That black tar-like essence... If only I had listened to Tether...

PA02: ….. _(giggles; voice becomes deeper)_ Yes. You should have.

Gadwyn: What in the world- _(get lifted and held over the geothermic liquid)_ Ack! Who are you?!

PA02 _(child voice)_ : Just a little boy who's been waiting for a new family! Now... _(deep voice)_ ….die.

PA02 loosened the chains to drop Gadwyn into the liquid below, but hadn't counted on his height making it easy to get yanked over the ledge with the skeleton. He didn't realize that just because a skeleton monster is just bones, the magic that comes from their bones makes them look like they have actual bodies when clothed, thus have actual weight. PA02 learned this the hard way when he saw Gadwyn holding onto the chains and the sudden weight pulled his tiny body over. As the “little boy” shouted a slew of curses at the royal scientist, Gadwyn almost drifted off, until he felt something pierce his chest through his Soul and Life Chain. There was a fifth black chain and it took the shape of a giant nail. Both of them landed in the liquid below. One would think that should have melted them on contact. In a way, PA02's body was already unstable due to his original body being in the process of decomposing, but because of the checkups and essences of his Soul, he was able to keep himself together. Now he has no way of keeping a tangible form by the time he escaped Gadwyn's hold. Gadwyn, on the other hand, was slowly dissolving, but managed to keep himself together with the last of his strength. Again, his mind drifted. He closed his eyes for a moment then reopened them, finding himself laying in the meadow that he once sat with Alysída at, resting next to her as she was sitting by him. He saw Tether and Catena as children running around and playing nearby. Soon, the sun started to set, giving way to the night.

Alysída: It'll be dark soon. It'll be time ta put de lil' ones ta sleep. _(looks at Gadwyn)_ You too, it seems. You've been workin' fer so long.

Gadwyn: Yeah, I do feel tired. Heh, too tired to move, really. _(raises his right hand to the sky)_ Feels like-

Tether: Papa, les go play!

Catena: Pway!

Gadwyn: Ah, sorry, boys. Papa's feeling tired right now. I'll play with you two tomorrow, okay?

Tether: Kay!

Catena: Ay!

Gadwyn _(watches them run some more before feeling a sense of weightlessness)_ : Hmm, I'm....drifting...

Alysída _(her smile widens, clasps her hand with Gadwyn's)_ : Then I'll drift 'ere with ya, too.. Rest well.. Mo anamchara Aden....

Gadwyn: Thank you, mo anamchara....Alysída....

Gadwyn finally closed his eyes as darkness rose from below him. Once he was fully submerged in it, a subtle pulse spread forth. This was an unwanted side effect, as the monsters connected to him began to forget about him. Kette was preparing to sit at his garden table with two cups of tea when he felt a slight breeze. He found this to be strange because there's really no way for wind to come through.

Kette: That was an odd breeze. _(looks at the tea cups in his hands)_ Oh dear, did I make an extra one by accident....?

Even Kusari and Ketju felt the effect while they were taking a break from helping in the laboratory clean up.

Kusari: I hope they're all right.

Ketju: Who?

Kusari: Tether, Catena, and.....um...I could have sworn there was another person.

Ketju: Hmm, maybe you thought wrong?

Kusari: M-Maybe...

But no monster felt it worse than Tether and Catena. Sometime after Gadwyn had sent Vester to deliver them back to Snowdin, Tether had begged the skull beast to take them to Gadwyn.

Tether: Damn it, Vester! Take us back ta Papa, now!

Catena _(grabs Tether's arms)_ : TETHER, CALM DOWN!

Tether _(snatches his arms away)_ : I can't calm down! He should'da came wit' us! Or at leas' let us fight dat kid!

Catena: I'M SURE HE WANTED TO PROTECT US, BROTHER!

Tether: Vester, please, just take us back! Or at leas' bring 'im to us! I'm beggin' ya!

Vester _(looks down then is startled by something)_ : Rrrrrr..... _(whimpers)_

Tether: Ah, what's wrong..?

Catena: HE LOOKS SAD ABOUT SOMETHING.

Vester _(lowers his head as a tear rolls out of his eyesocket)_ : Rrrraaarrr.... _(becomes covered in black)_

Tether _(watches the skull let out a sorrowful howl before vanishing)_ : What...Why was Vester..? _(sighs heavily)_ Well, let's go and get Papa back, all right, Catena?

Catena: ...WHO?

Tether: Huh? What do you mean “who?” Our dad!

Catena: DAD...? WE HAVE A DAD...?

Tether: Wha-What are you saying... Yeah, we have a dad, his name is...! Is....

Catena _(stares at Tether expectantly)_ : IS...?

Tether: I.....I don't....know...? _Huh...? Why can't I think of...?_

Catena: STRANGE....EVERYTHING'S ALL WATERY AND STUFF. AH, YOU'RE CRYING, TETHER, ARE YOU OKAY?

Tether: What? Y-You're the one who's crying....

Catena: EH?! _(rubs his eyes)_ WHY....AM I CRYING...? WHY ARE YOU CRYING?

Tether: I-I don't know! _(stares at his tear-blotted sleeve)_ What's happening to us?

???: Huh? Hey, are you boys okay?

Catena _(sees a rabbit woman approaching)_ : OH, UH, I GUESS WE'RE CRYING ABOUT SOMETHING...? MY CHEST HURTS....

Tether: Mine, too....

Rabbit Woman: You poor things. I was heading to my sister's inn to do something. You wanna come along? It's right here actually.

Tether: Oh....thank you...

Catena: THANK YOU!

Catena and Tether started to follow the rabbit woman to the inn where her sister greeted them. Tether suddenly stopped short of entering the inn, feeling the sensation of a piece of something broke from him.

Tether: Why.....does it feel like I just lost someone again.... _(tugs at his jacket over his Soul)_. My...Soul hurts..? Hmm.... Whoever it was... I hope they're happy wherever they are...

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note:**

> This may take some time to complete as some events have yet to be published.
> 
> NOTE OF CAUTION: There may be situations where I may need to add warning tags in case there’s something that may upset people. Please let me know if I miss a tag, and don’t complain when you can clearly see the warnings. I will know and you have been warned.
> 
> Gadwyn is an AU!Gaster. Gadwyn is Welsh for "chain".  
> Catena is an AU!Papyrus. Catena is Italian for "chain".  
> Kette is an AU!Asgore. Kette is German for "chain".


End file.
